¡¿Nightmare!
by Ryuusai
Summary: COMPLETO Ren, en una noche normal tiene un sueño extraño ¡Que se acuesta con un chico! y lo peor, es un sueño premonitorio. Aún peor, es que el chico acaba de llegar al instituto ¡¿Que hará ahora! HoroxRen YAOI
1. I

**¡¿Nightmare?! **

**Ran Tao**

**--------**

- Diálogos

"pensamientos"

Narración normal

_Sueños_

_---------_

○○○○○○○○

_-Ahh…así…ahh!! _

_-Nh…_

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! N/R: gran comienzo para un fic ¿no? xD

Ren se sentó en su cama de golpe ¡Es que no era posible que soñara 'eso' de nuevo! Se levantó tranquilamente, como si hace unos segundos no hubiera gritado cual persona que ve un fantasma, dirigiéndose a la cocina que quedaba a chorrocientosmil kilómetros de su habitación (exageradamente claro xDU) para tomar un vaso de leche fría para relajarse un poco.

Desde hace meses que venía soñando lo mismo ¡No era posible! Eso NO podía (o mas bien no DEBÍA) ser un sueño premonitorio…

Bueno, bueno ¬ ¬U si podía.

Y es que soñar… bueno… que te 'acuestas' con un chico no es muy alentador que digamos ù.u. Menos si eres un chico, y por demases no eres homosexual.

○○○○○○○○

El chino caminaba normalmente por la ciudad dirigiéndose hacia el instituto. Era lunes, el peor día de la semana según todos, y para el no era la excepción. No había podido seguir durmiendo debido a 'esa' pesadilla, que ya en esta última semana se había hecho bastante frecuente.

Cuando era pequeño Ren podía ver el futuro en los sueños, es decir, sueños premonitorios. Soñaba con visitas, lo que llegaría por el correo, desastres naturales, etc. A medida que fue creciendo, esos sueños se hicieron menos y menos frecuentes hasta que desaparecieron.

Pero desde hace mas o menos medio año. En una noche normal y corriente… lo soñó.

Soñó que se acostaba con un chico. Y no uno cualquiera, sino que con uno increíblemente torpe y baka, de cabello raro, y mirada dulce y pícara al mismo tiempo, con un toque inocente en todo momento ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Ni que fuera gay!

Pero para su sufrimiento, ese sueño se había repetido muchas veces, y estaba completamente seguro de que era un sueño premonitorio. Y lo peor no era el sueño, sino que…

○○○○○○ Flash Back ○○○○○○

- Ren, me pasas el azúcar? – preguntó su hermana, mientras tomaba su café. Pero Ren no la escuchaba, tan solo miraba su leche aburrido, como abstraído y con cara de "_Stand By_" – Ren, me pasas el azúcar? – Preguntó por segunda vez, algo fastidiada, sin obtener la atención de su querido hermanito - ¡Ren! – le gritó en el oído al pobre chinito, haciendo que este pegara un salto y hasta la leche misma se asustara cayendo desmayada al suelo N/R: pobre leche ú.u.

- Que demonios… -masculló Ren mirando la leche derramada por el antes impecable suelo de la cocina, para luego mirar a su hermana con algo de molestia – ¡¿Qué quieres Jun?! No tienes que gritar para que te escuche…

Jun estuvo a punto de dejar atrás toda su faceta de hermana buena y preocupada por su hermano para soltarle unas cuantas palabrotas a su puntiagudo y sordo de Ren. Pero, luego de contar hasta un millón, se calmó para intentar descifrar el porqué del comportamiento tan ido y extraño del único de todo el mundo que compartía sus mismos progenitores.

- Ren, estas como ido, te pasa algo?

- No he tenido una buena noche…

- No me digas que…Otra vez? – preguntó con voz baja y semblante preocupado, esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de su hermano.

- Así es… - respondió derrotado y enojado, apretando el tazón en donde antes se encontraba la leche.

-…

Hubo un silenció incomodo durante algunos segundos, en los que Jun miraba fijamente a Ren, quien la miraba seriamente. Su hermana cerró los ojos un momento, para luego…

-Kyaaa!! Ren! Esto es genial!!! –exclamó su hermana emocionada, apachurrándolo hasta sacarle hasta la mas mínima partícula de oxigeno desde sus ahora atrofiados pulmones – Mi hermanito es un bishie uke!!!

-J—Jun… me…ahogas – articuló apenas, para que unos segundos después Jun le soltara y pudiera volver a ser un mamífero terrestre -¡¿Cómo demonios puedes emocionarte por algo así?! Además,¡¿Que demonios es Uke?!

-Verás hermanito, en el yaoi…

Y así comenzó Jun con una cátedra completa sobre ukes y semes, que casi le cuesta su salud mental…

○○○○○○ Fin Flash Back ○○○○○○

Si, lo peor era que el 75 de su familia lo apoyara e incitara, porque no solo estaba de acuerdo, sino que le metían cosas en la cabeza, como "Que tiene de malo ser gay? El 75 de los hombres son gay!" y cosas así, que son totalmente una mentira ¬¬U.

Llegaba al instituto al fin, como de costumbre, cuando el pasaba las chicas babeaban y gritaban como si fueran urracas. Realmente las odiaba ¡Eran tan…! ¡Tan…! ¿Cómo decirlo?... quizás huecas, molestas, vacías. Por sobre todas las cosas y personas detestaba a aquellas que solo se fijaban en el físico. Y el, por ser como era (totally sexy!), había conocido a muchas personas así.

Entró por fin al salón, con la esperanza de pasar una hora tranquila, en las intensas y estresantes clases de física, donde no volaba ni una mosca sin que el profesor mandara al pobre bicho volador fuera de clases y castigado durante una semana.

Pero al entrar, se encontró con quien realmente era su peor pesadilla…

-Oye, te sientes bien? – preguntó un chico alto de ojos negros al ver la expresión totalmente sorprendida del muchacho frente a el. Es más, se encontraba pálido y con sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas. – ¡Oye!

Ren comenzó a sentir como sus piernas flaqueaban para luego caer hacia atrás, lo último que vio fue el techo del aula, y unos cabellos celestes.

○○○○○

-¿Ren, te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco enfermo – preguntó Ran Tao viendo a su hijo, mientras el estaba sentado en el sofá. 

-Si, deberías ir a dormir un poco Ren – aconsejó Jun, tomando un poco de te.

-Hoy… - articuló Ren apenas, intentando volver a la tierra – pasó lo que más temía…- sentenció con voz lúgubre, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

Las dos mujeres abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, para luego mirarse mutuamente, y después mirar a Ren. Y así sucesivamente, hasta que Ran Tao pudo reaccionar.

-¿Es el sueño en que tu…?

-Si…

Nuevamente las Tao se miraron preocupadas, para luego, otra vez mirar a Ren. Ran se acercó a su pequeño hijo, para poner una mano en su hombro. Realmente su hijo se veía traumado!

-…Ren – habló con tono suave y conciliador.

-¿Si?

-¿Como es él? – preguntó emocionada su madre, abrazándolo por el cuello, esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

-Pues es…-comenzó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que demonios estaba diciendo – ¡Mamá! ¿Que demonios haces? Se supone que debes oponerte!

-Claro que no – dijo con voz cantarina, para sentarse en el sillón de en frente, y cubrir su rostro con el abanico y reír… de forma 'RanTaoistica' (O.oU) – Jujuju! Pero Ren! Acéptalo, con esto ya eres definitivamente gay

-¡Yo no soy Gay! – exclamó Ren en su defensa, totalmente sonrojado

-Esa es la primera etapa Ren, negación – dijo Jun, cual experta, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. –

-No hagas como si lo supieras todo, Jun!

-No es que lo diga por mi cuenta! Mira, aquí lo dice! –exclamó su hermana, mostrándole un libro titulado "1001 Pasos para identificar el yaoi en todas partes"

Ren le miró algo desconfiado, para luego levantarse del cómodo sofá e irse a su habitación, dudando seriamente de la salud mental de su hermana y su madre.

-¡No me voy a volver gay! ¡Voy a luchar hasta el final! – se dijo a si mismo, poniendo una expresión determinada, para luego volverse hacia el escritorio y estudiar. Mañana habría examen.

○○○○○

-Gatito, te ves mas enojado de lo normal, que te pasa? – preguntó un chico de cabello largo y castaño, al tiempo que pasaba su brazo alrededor de cuello del mas bajo

-Aléjate Hao – advirtió Ren, pellizcándole fuertemente la mano al susodicho castaño

-¿Estas Bien? Ayer te desmayaste ¿no? – preguntó preocupado un chico de cabellos verdes y mirada suave. Ingles obviamente.

-Si. Estoy bien, Lizerg – dijo mirando hacia cualquier lado. Estaba seguro de que el chico del sueño aparecería en cualquier momento.

-¡Whoa! ¡Tú eres el chico que se desmayó al ver mi cara!

Ren cerró los ojos y se levantó de su lugar bastante sonrojado. Había escuchado esa voz muchas veces en sueños… diciéndole palabras cariñosas… Wa! ¡¿Que demonios estaba pensando?! Ò.o

-Soy Horokeu Usui, Horo-Horo para los amigos – dijo el peliazul poniéndose en frente de un algo shockeado Ren. – Te lleve a la enfermería después de que te desmayaste ¿recuerdas?... Me estas escuchando? O.o – dijo picándolo en el brazo con un lápiz.

Al chino ya se le podía ver con tamaña venita sobresaliendo de su frente. ¿Cómo era posible que EL se enamorara de 'esa' cosa… bueno… persona? Además, ahora que lo veía bien, ni tan lindo es… bueno, tal vez un poquito…

-Gracias por llevarme a la enfermería ayer… - dijo apartando el lápiz en un rápido movimiento, mirándolo a los ojos lo mas fríamente que pudo – Pero no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, así que desaparece de mi vista – concluyó pasando altivamente por el lado de Ren.

-…Q—QUE DEMONIOS?! Si yo no le hice nada!! – gritó Horo agarrándose los cabellos en un gesto desesperado y maniáticamente azul.

-Si que raro… - acotó Hao, que había estado escuchando la conversación desde al lado, pero el par ni cuenta se había dado de su presencia – A lo mejor le asusta tu cara, azulito.

-¡¿Como va a ser que mi cara le asuste?! ¡Además no le he dado motivos para odiarme! Y aún mas importante ¿Quién demonios eres tu Ò.o?...

- Yo soy Hao Asakura, el puto amo del universo y amante de Ren… - dijo el pelilargo, con un fondo con estrellitas y luces de colores.

-O.o…

- No le creas – dijo Lizerg, apartando de un empujón al idiota con complejo de superioridad llamado Hao Asakura. – Somos amigos de Ren, soy Lizerg Diethel, mucho gusto. – saludó sonriendo encantadoramente.

-Ya que ustedes son amigos del puntiagudo, pueden decirme que demonios le pasa?

-Bueno, Ren es así la mayor parte del tiempo, pero solo con las personas a las que detesta. O sea que te detesta Azulito

- Pero…!

-Te dije que no le creyeras. Y si bien Ren hace eso, solamente actúa así con la gente a quien conoce y que realmente le ha dado motivos para odiar. Aún así es muy popular con todos. Es extraño… Nunca había odiado a una persona a quien apenas había conocido…

-¡Felicitaciones! Te has llevado el premio por ser la primera persona en sacar de quicio a Ren sin siquiera moverse!

-Ese idiota… Ya verá! No le dejaré en paz hasta que me de una explicación!

**Mientras tanto…**

Ren estaba apoyado en la baranda del techo del instituto, mirando hacia la nada. Estaba nublado, un perfecto día para que al fin comenzara su plan 'ignorar al bastardo peliazul'…

Tenía asumido de que si lo ignoraba y le trataba mal, este se alejaría y no tendrían ningún contacto, así nunca pasaría lo del sueño. Era la única forma…

Además, ahora ni tranquilo podía estar. Porque apenas cerraba los ojos, recordaba la sonrisa alegre de ese chico… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba…? Horokeu Usui… ¿no?...

-Es lo mejor para Usui y para mi… - susurró aun mirando hacia la nada.

Pasó así al menos diez minutos, hasta que sintió que la puerta que daba al techo del instituto se abría.

-¡Ren! Quiero hablar contigo… - habló el peliazul con voz agitada, había subido corriendo las escaleras, eso era obvio…

--------------

Nota: para quienes se dieron cuenta xD este fic está basado en el manga de Taishi Zaou "Koi wa ina mono myouna mono" nOn que a mi me encanta. Eso si, tendrá distorsiones bastante grandes con respecto a la trama en si. Pero la idea base quedará intacta.

Hola Pianola! -

Coo tan? 0 Yo bien gracias!... Ejem…cof cof

Se preguntaran porque yo estoy haciendo y haciendo fics sin aun terminar "Seijin no Hi" y "My Heart Hill go on" xD ¿cierto? Facil!

No me pude resistir ;w;! Sinceramente! Me ha encantado escribir esto xD esta delirante, dramático y algo pervert! xD pero así me encanta! ;w;

A los que leen Seijin no Hi, xD avisito, cuando me baje la inspiración y Mi-chan se decida a conectarse o,o actualizaremos, ya llevamos 7 paginas! xD

Este Fic se lo dedico a Mako, que me inició en esto del mundo manga yaoi xD, a Faye xD que me apoya en toos los proyectos aunque nunca funcionen XD como eso de la piña! Y por ultimo a Takao, Hee-chan, y Ryuichi que me apoyan y leen toas mis delirantes historias!! ÒwoU Gracias a todas!!

R E V I E W S X3

Gracias de antemano x3


	2. II

**¡¿Nightmare?! **

**Ran Tao**

**--------**

- Diálogos

"pensamientos"

Narración normal

_Sueños_

_---------_

○○○○○○○○

-¡Ren! Quiero hablar contigo… - habló el peliazul con voz agitada, había subido corriendo las escaleras, eso era obvio…

- Yo no quiero hablar contigo, te dije que no quería tener nada que ver contigo, desaparece - habló cortante, girándose para mirar de frente a su pesadilla.

El Usui se quedó mirándolo de frente bastante tiempo, nunca había visto de frente los ojos del chico salvo la vez que se le quedó mirando cuando se desmayó, pero no se había dado cuenta de que era tan hermosos… Dios! Estaba babeando! Ò.oU

Horo se pasó la mano rápidamente por la comisura de sus labios para luego recuperar la compostura.

- Por favor, necesito saber porque demonios no te gusto

Ren se sonrojó de forma violenta, para después toser de forma exagerada. Gustarle? A el jamás le gustaría un chico!... Momento… El tipo este no lo decía en esa forma. Maldijo por lo bajo al saberse tan mal pensado.

-No quiero verte, tu presencia me molesta – dijo aun mas cortante tratando de darle fin a esta conversación.

Caminó con paso firme hasta la puerta, dispuesto a bajar las escaleras y dejar con las palabras en la boca al ojinegro. Pero cuando apenas ponía un pie en el primer escalón, Horo-Horo lo tomó de un brazo atrayéndolo hacia el, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

- Esa no es una razón - le dijo con su cara a unos 5 centímetros de su rostro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, dándose cuenta que el Tao desviaba la mirada intentando no mirarlo de tan cerca. – Y me exaspera tu porte de 'sal de mi metro cuadrado que me restas oxigeno' - concluyó agregando un poco mas de presión sobre sus hombros, donde tenía sus manos.

-Pues si tanto te disgusta aléjate de mí -

No le gustaba para nada esa cercanía, le hacia recordar demasiado a esos 'sueños', y además estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. De un fuerte empujón lo alejó de el, haciendo de el peliazul quedara sentado en el suelo mirándolo algo descolocado.

Solo lo miró por un momento para luego salir de allí con el típico porte orgulloso. Odiaba ser tan débil frente a ese estúpido, el era el Gran Ren Tao, y no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, y ese tipo no iba a ser la excepción.

- "Claro, pero decirlo es tan fácil ¬ ¬U" –pensó resignado. Si no fuera por los escalofríos que le daban cuando lo tocaba y los recuerdos que acudían a su mente, el lo mandaría a freír monos a Alaska. Pero no podía controlar a su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, Horokeu estaba aun sentado en el frío piso de la azotea, sin asimilar muy bien lo que había pasado.

- Dios! ¬ ¬ que chico tan agresivo – dijo con acento divertido para luego ponerse de pie y sacudirse un poco.

Si de algo estaba seguro, era que no iba a descansar hasta saber la razón por la que el Tao lo odiaba. O al menos eso aparentaba, porque si lo odiara de verdad al estar tan cerca como estaban, según lo que le había explicado Asakura, Ren lo hubiera golpeado tan fuerte que le habría dolido hasta el alma… Pero tan solo lo empujo. Eso debía significar algo ¿no?

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y bajo trotando para seguir a su ahora principal atención: Ren.

-Oye! Espera, Ren! - exclamó cuando lo divisó en el pasillo, haciendo que todos los miraran extrañados. –Que? ¬¬ acaso todos se llaman Ren?

Los estudiantes se quedaron mirando un momento al peliazul, para luego mirar hacia otro lado, pero observando la escena disimuladamente.

-Hm…- volvió su vista hacia el chino, quien también lo miraba con expresión aburrida – Vamos juntos a clase? – le preguntó con una sonrisa, alcanzándolo al fin.

- Tírate a un pozo – dijo molesto, comenzando a caminar. Estaba seguro de que todos los estaban mirando

- No veo ninguno cerca – le contestó caminando junto a el.

- No me sigas

- No lo hago

- Si lo haces.

- Vamos hacia la misma clase, es obvio que creas que te siga, además no te puedo seguir si estas junto a mi.

- Entonces deja de caminar junto a mi – se detuvo haciendo que Horo lo mirara algo confundido – No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, te lo he dicho muchas veces. – terminada esa frase se adelantó caminando lo mas rápido que podía.

-Quiero ser tu amigo – dijo sinceramente trotando tras de el.

Apenas concluyó la frase, Ren se detuvo por segunda vez para mirarlo primero con una expresión sorprendida, y luego volver en un segundo a la expresión estoica de siempre.

- Quizás estas sordo – dijo Ren, volteándose hacia el y mirándolo lo más fríamente posible que su termostato óptico le permitía – te dije que no quería verte, no me gusta tu cara.

Suerte que el venía de Hokkaido, y por eso resistía bien el frío. Porque comenzaba a convencerse de que Ren era algún superhéroe que tenía vista congelante y que provenía del planeta Zedna...

Quizás del nerviosismo, quizás porque se había quedado embobado mirando esos hermosos ojos, o quizás porque al intentar decir algo se mordió fuertemente la lengua, no dijo nada y dejó que Ren se fuera en paz a su clase...

○○○○○

El día había pasado sin mayores contratiempos, fuera de las descabelladas ideas que Hao Asakura le daba al Usui tratando de explicar el porqué demonios a Ren no le gustaba su cara...

...Una de ellas fue de que tenía un ojo un milímetro mas abajo que el otro, y que a Ren le gustaba la perfección, y por eso le detestaba...

Así que con esas absurdas ideas el Usui se quedó durante todo el día en tranquilo, buscando el mismo la solución cuerda a todo esto, que Hao jamás le iba a dar. Mientras que el Tao cabeceaba por no haber tenido un sueño 'tranquilo' esa noche. Se sonrojó con la sola mención de aquel odioso sueño.

...Además le preocupaba el como iba a reaccionar su padre al confesarle que era gay...

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensado en ese preciso instante Ò.ó?!

- YO NO SOY GAY!!! – gritó a todo pulmón, por demás enojado, en medio de la clase de Biología.

Está demás decir que la clase entera de 30 alumnos le quedó mirando extraño, y que el profesor le miraba sorprendido. Era extremadamente extraño que el pequeño chino gritara, y aún mas decir tal declaración xD.

-Me parece bien joven Tao, pero, por favor, deje los anuncios sobre su inclinación sexual para otro momento – dijo el profesor sonriendo burlón, sin perder su toque de autoridad, mientras que la clase reía descaradamente.

Ren solo atinó a ponerse como semáforo en 'stop', y sentarse en silencio, sintiendo ganas locas de golpear a alguien fuertemente.

Y al parecer Hao, que le miraba burlón, era un perfecto candidato a víctima.

○○○○○

Luego de clases...

-Eso dolió T T – se quejó el Asakura pelilargo, sobándose la mejilla delicadamente, donde el Tao le había propinado un descomunal puñetazo.

- Te lo merecías – dijo el Inglés, recogiendo sus cosas para irse. Siempre eran los últimos en salir de las clases, porque el peliverde debía encargarse de que la sala quedara en perfecto estado para la clase al día siguiente.

- No creo que tanto - replicó enojado, haciendo un puchero que hacía que su ahora deformado rostro se viera como para reírse un millón de años.

- No, claro. Hacer un dibujo de un chibi Ren anunciando "Yo no soy gay" y después pegarlo en la puerta del aula durante el descanso, para que todo el que pasara por allí lo viera y se riera de Ren un buen rato, no es lo suficiente ¬¬ no, para nada – concluyó sarcástico Lizerg.

-Bueno, bueno, si lo era... Pero no puedes decir que no estaba lindo mi dibujo! X3

-De hecho estaba muy gracioso...- dijo cubriéndose la boca elegantemente, para reír de forma disimulada – Vamos, que ya empieza a anochecer.

-Oye...Inglesito – dijo usando el diminutivo a propósito para molestarlo y que le prestara atención. Ya iban saliendo de la escuela –

-Que quieres, cabello de niña? – le contestó de igual manera.

-Crees que a nuestro chinito le guste el azulito?

-Tal vez Hao, tal vez... Con Ren nunca se sabe. – dijo pensativo.

○○○○○

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Tao...

Ren estaba sentado en la sala de la mansión, con aura depresiva, mientras Jun yacía sentada en el sillón de en frente leyendo un manga.

-Que te pasa, Ren? No estas contento de haber encontrado a tu verdadero amor? –dijo burlón.

-No es mi verdadero amor!! –gritó Ren, histérico.

-Negación aún – reiteró Jun, volviendo su vista al manga.

-Que lees? – preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Un manga, genio – dijo Jun enseñándole la lengua.

-Ya lo se, pero de que trata?

-De un chico

-Jun... –la llamó, amenazante.

-Ya, ya! No te esponjes. El manga se trata de un chico que es muy inexpresivo, pero no por eso es frío, sino que le cuesta mover sus músculos faciales, y también no es muy bueno hablando. Un día, el chico por el cual él baboseaba desde hace mucho tiempo le dice que le gusta mucho, y que si le gustaría salir con el. Finalmente salen, pero tienen muchos problemas para seguir con su relación debido a que a veces les falta comunicación (1)...Es muy lindo! Mira! – le mostró Jun, exactamente una escena bastante...lemon.

-Jun!! – replicó sonrojado, desviando a la vista hacia cualquier lugar, haciendo que su hermana se riera un poco, y volviera el manga hacia ella, para que Ren volviera a mirarla - ¿Qué eso no es dañino para tu cerebro?

-Nop... oye, cuando traerás a mi cuñado a casa? ¡Podríamos cenar juntos para conocer a la familia! Además, quiero conocer al chico que participa en aquel 'hermoso' sueño de mi único hermano – dijo bastante ilusionada, con fondo rosa y ojos soñadores, haciendo que Ren la mirara como a un bicho raro.

-No es tu cuñado y nunca pisará esta casa!!

-Entonces irán a un hotel? – insinuó Jun, poniendo cara de perversión y complicidad.

-...Mamá!!!! – gritó Ren, llamando a su progenitora para que lo rescatara de su pervertida hermana, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Está de mas decir que el hecho de haber llamado a Ran Tao a su rescate, o fue de gran ayuda...

"Dúo traumatizador, ¬¬ pervertidas...yo no soy de esta familia!" Pensó el pobre Ren todo enfurruñado, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Debía perder mucho, mucho tiempo antes de dormir, para caer dormido profundamente y no tener que soñar con NADA, específicamente con 'eso'.

○○○○○

○○○○○

(1): El manga es Bukiyou na Silent x3 adoro ese manga xD aunque no soy tan fanatica como lo es Faye x3 Faye-chan! Esa mención es para ti o

Notas de la autora: Al fin! O.o Costó bastante que saliera este capi ;O; porque tenia escritas dos paginas y a mi mamá se le ocurre la genial idea de formatear el PC ù u. Y después me daba paha seguirlo xDDD! Pero aquí esta, aunque estuvo algo fome y corto xD les prometo que ya desde el próximo capitulo se pone mas interesante

Arigatou Gozaimasu por todos sus hermosos reviews que me alegran el alma nOn!

Au Revoir! 3

· Cuidado! òOo Super Mario 3 de Nintendo es Adictivo TwT ·

V R E V I E W S


	3. III

¡¿Nightmare?!

Por Ran Tao

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

_-Anh...Ho—Hoto... –gemía Ren descontroladamente al tiempo que el ainu aumentaba el ritmo de las frenéticas embestidas.- Mas...más! – gritaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas._

_-Ren...ya...ya no – balbuceó el ainu entre gemidos y jadeos, agarrando la cintura de Ren, viendo como este cerraba los ojos, extasiado._

_Ren terminó arqueando la espalda al sentir tanto placer acumulado, dando un gemido ahogado, secundado tras unos segundos por el ainu._

Ren abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, despertando de golpe. Se llevó una mano a su frente al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama. De nuevo esa estúpida pesadilla.

-"Esto esta cada vez peor" – susurró acalorado, pensando en que debía cambiar sabanas por tercera vez en lo que llevaban de semana. Menos mal que ya era viernes.

7.17 AM. Desayuno en la familia Tao.

-Hijo ¿que tal te va con tu nuevo amigo? –preguntó Ran Tao, sirviéndose un poco de fruta.

-...u.ú

-Ren, solo quiero saber como está

-...ù.ú

-Ren!

-¡Mamá! No quiero hablar de eso! – le contestó todo berrinchudo, dejando el tazón de leche sobre la mesa.

-Ren, mamá tan solo te está haciendo una pregunta – dijo Jun, con la vista pegada al manga que le había llegado el día anterior.

-Bien...-soltó en un suspiro al saberse doblegado por ambas féminas – El no deja de seguirme diciendo que quiere ser mi amigo... Pero yo lo aparto.

Ren levantó la vista extrañado al no recibir ningún grito ni reproche por parte de sus familiares. Pero pronto su mirada cambio a una de miedo ¡Es que su madre y su hermana lo miraban como si lo fueran a matar lenta y dolorosamente! Era una imagen totalmente diabólica.

-¡Ren! Que demonios haces?! Tienes que ser su amigo! – exclamó Ran, exaltada.

-¡Si! ¡Sino tendrán problemas mas adelante! – dijo su hermana de igual manera, sacando quien sabe de donde la dichosa guía de yaoi, y mostrándole una pagina X que explicaba aquello...

Ren comenzaba a preguntarse que ocioso sin vida escribía tales cosas...

-¿Qué les pasa? Acaso en realidad quieren que me cambie de acera? Ò.o

Ren miró algo descolocado como la mirada de su madre y hermana se iluminaba. Claro que querían. Optó por beber un trago de leche, tomar su mochila y salir de allí caminando a paso normal.

Nunca había hecho eso de irse caminando al colegio antes de conocer al tipo ese. Seguramente era una enfermedad rara, a la cual le pondría "usuitis"… Últimamente todo era como no debía ser.

-"Quizás deba contarle en lo que está involucrado" – pensó suspirando, estaba cansado de todo esto - "Pero si es así dejaría de saludarme animosamente todas las mañanas, sonriéndome de esa forma tan especial…"

Bajó un poco la vista, para luego levantarla emocionado, prácticamente con fuego en los ojos, levantando el puño en forma de victoria. Juraría que tras el había un fondo de fueguito estilo High (1)

-"¡Éxito! Si hago eso… es el desenlace perfecto!" – pensó con expresión decidida, para luego exclamar – Debo verlo cuanto antes! - concluyó aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos.

Tras de el, un anciano le miraba con algo de miedo ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a los jóvenes en estos días?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Usui! Quiero hablar contigo! – exclamó con énfasis Ren, abriendo la puerta de golpe, y entrando con paso decidido.

El susodicho volteó algo sorprendido hacia el emisor de tal exclamación, quien le veía fijamente ¿Qué acaso no le odiaba? ¿Qué bicho le había picado para que ahora mismo quisiera hablar con el?

-"Quizás…en realidad quiere ser mi amigo" – pensó sonriendo cual niño en navidad, poniéndose de pie para quedar frente al chino.

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. Nos vemos en la azotea en el descanso para el almuerzo.

-¿Y por qué no ahora?

-Porque el profesor entrará… ahora – dicho y hecho, el susodicho profesor entraba a la sala a la hora exacta - ve a tu asiento.

Durante toda la 'interesante' clase de Biología, Ren se dedicó a pensar en la posibles formas de relatarle el hecho…

1.- Soné que me acostaba contigo, mucho antes de conocerte.

Insertar un tono de "Mal" y una gran equis sobre la frase.

-No – murmuró mordiendo su lápiz.

2.- Usui, creo que soy gay y es tu culpa!

-¡No! - Volvió a reprenderse mentalmente.

3.- Usui, no te asustes, pero últimamente tengo sueños eróticos contigo.

Se sonrojó violentamente con solo pensar en el sueño, sintiendo como la sala aumentaba súbitamente de temperatura. Tomó su cuaderno para echarse viento, haciendo que todos le miraran raro ¿Quién tiene calor en un día de pleno invierno? Peor aún: Ren Tao teniendo calor en invierno.

-Entonces la mitosis….

Suspiró por millonésima vez ¡Es que esa clase era tan aburrida! ... Y quizás por otras cosas, porque últimamente estaba suspirando mucho. Quizás era porque su cerebro necesitaba más aire de lo normal al pensar como hacerse amigo del chino…

Hablando del chino…

Volvió su vista hacia su lado izquierdo, mirando específicamente hasta el otro lado de la sala, donde el Tao parecía acalorado. Sonrió como de costumbre al ver tan adorable expresión de su compañero. Volvió a suspirar sin despegar la vista de Ren ¿De que le querría hablar?

Sonrió aun mas cuando Ren volvió su vista hacia el por accidente, pero automáticamente cambió a una expresión de confusión al ver como el chino volvía su cabeza rápidamente, agitando aun mas rápido el cuaderno.

Seguro el abrigo que llevaba era abrigador o.o…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Miró por vigésima sexta vez su reloj, dándose cuenta que solo habían pasado 30…31…32 segundos desde la última vez que lo había consultado.

40…41…42…

Levantó la vista cansado de contar los segundos, que ya iban en 54…etc. Para luego apoyar su espalda en la rejilla de la azotea. Ren tenía ya 10 minutos de atraso, y aun no llegaba.

Quizás solo lo había dicho para molestarlo.

Comenzaba a deprimirse cuando escuchó unos pasos rápidos por la escalera y la puerta se abría de súbito, dándole paso a una inconfundible figura de Ren tras de ella, sonrió.

-Quita esa estúpida sonrisita de tu rostro – le dijo con aburrimiento.

-No es estúpida.

-Como digas –le contestó tono aburrido, avanzando hasta quedar a mas o menos un metro del ainu – Pon atención a lo que te voy a decir.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a matarme? – preguntó sarcástico, sonriendo burlón.

-Ojala pudiera matarte, remedo de cubo, pero no es eso

-¿Qué es entonces?

Ren bajó la vista, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas. Mientras tanto, el ainu le miraba con curiosidad, fijándose en cada detalle del chino.

Mirada atrayente, de un color exótico, facciones finas, casi delicadas. Cabellos sedosos y oscuros que contrastaban perfectamente con su piel. Figura delgada, pero no débil. Cintura estrecha, piernas largas. Volvió de nuevo su mirada al rostro de Ren, intentando, quien sabe por qué, grabar cada detalle de ese chico en su mente.

-Oye…- le llamó el chino al sentirse observado, demasiado observado.

-Ah? – contestó algo ido, para luego parpadear un poco ante la mirada de reproche con la que le miraba – Decías algo?

-Si

-Que cosa?

-Crees en lo paranormal? Como sueños premonitorios? – le preguntó serio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo…si ¿por qué? – le miró extrañado ¿A donde iba esta conversación?

-Desde que era pequeño fui capaz de ver el futuro en los sueños…

-Waahhh!! – exclamó sorprendido – Que genial! ¿Cómo es eso Ren? ¡Debe ser genial poder ver el fu-

Se silenció súbitamente al sentir uno de los dedos del chino sobre sus labios, silenciándolo. Se estremeció ante el contacto.

-Déjame terminar – le reprochó quitando rápidamente sus dedos de los labios del ainu. Todo contacto con él le recordaba a su sueño… que sueño ni que nada! Era una pesadilla! – Cuando fui creciendo, esa habilidad la perdí, pero hace mas o menos medio año volví a tener ese sueño premonitorio.

Hizo una pausa. Le dolía la cabeza.

-Que soñaste? – le preguntó curioso

-Antes de decírtelo. Prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie a menos que yo te autorice.

-Lo prometo! – exclamó enérgico. Para que Ren confiara de esa forma en el debía ser importante.

-Soñé que…- se sonrojó levemente, haciendo otra pausa. Era difícil hablar de eso. Especialmente si a quien tenía que contárselo era al mismísimo ainu.

-Ay Ren! Ya cuéntame! Me mata el suspenso!! – le suplicó tentado a morderse las uñas ¡Siquiera podía aguantar el suspenso que le provocaba la comida calentada en microondas y ahora Ren se ponía a regodearse de contarle o no!

-Bien, dame tiempo… Soñé que…meacostabaconunchico – habló a velocidad luz, mordiéndose le lengua al terminar, haciendo que el ainu le mirara con cara de "WTF! Òo!"

-A ver… Ren, respira y me cuentas

-Soñé-que-me-acostaba-con-un-chico – pronunció moduladamente por segunda vez.

…

Silencio

Mirada incrédula.

-Waah! Que…Que… politraumatizante!

-De hecho…si – concluyó suspirando pesadamente, algo aliviado. Cubrió parte de su rostro con una mano, en expresión de pesadez. Aun tenía mucho que explicar.

-Yo lloraría!

-¿Llorar?-le miró fríamente, apartando la mano de su rostro en un gesto elegante – El chico con quien soñé eras tu, Usui.

Horo le miró primero normal, para luego cambiar su expresión a una incrédula, boquiabierto y sonrojado: Cara de pescado con insolación.

-Pe—Pero como?! …- exclamó agarrándose los cabellos, abriendo aún mas los ojos.

-De hecho… cuando me tocas o te acercas me hace recordar el sueño, cosas…bastante fuertes (cof), como el placer y el dolor unidos… No sabes lo desagradable que es

El ainu se limitó a subir su vista hacia el cielo, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. Así que esa era la razón porque el Tao le alejaba tanto….

-Además…- comenzó a hablar, pero no terminó, captando la atención del peliazul. Ren tenía la cara roja como un tomate maduro.

-¿Además qué?

-Eres tu el que me hace todo – concluyó mirando el suelo, apretando los puños. Juraría que casi se veía humito saliendo de su cabeza.

-Si! Es cierto! – exclamó haciendo gestos con las manos hacia todos lados – debe haber uno que haga de rol femenino!...Ren, quiere decir que eres un uke?

-¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SABES TU QUÉ ES UN UKE?! – gritó el chino, alejándose al menos 5 metros del ainu, mirándole como bicho raro.

-Cosas de mi hermana…

Suspiro compartido.

-Creo comprenderlo.

Miradas

-Por eso creo que debemos cortar todo contacto, y eso no pasará – habló Ren, acercándose de nuevo.

-Pero…musitó el ainu, mirándolo con inocencia – Creo que me gustas, Ren.

-¡Deja de bromear! – balbuceó asustado ¡Eso no podía pasar!

-No lo hago, ahora todo está muy claro.

-¿Qué demonios está claro? Usui, somos hombres!

-Lo se, lo sé. Pero… antes ni yo mismo entendía por qué te perseguía tanto. Muchas veces me preguntaba eso y no había respuesta concluyente, ahora entiendo el por qué: Es porque me gustas, Ren.

-…loco – susurró Ren, desviando la vista. Nada de esto estaba en sus planes ¿Qué hacer?

El ainu comenzó a pensar seriamente como sería…bueno… 'dormir' con Ren. El solo pensarlo le provocó una hemorragia nasal.

-"Me encantaría tenerle así, bajo de mi, haciéndolo jadear sin parar… obligarle a rogar por mas…." – baba. Miró a Ren con ojos… extraños.

Ren puso cara de pánico, alejándose un poco - ¡¿Qué demonios estás pensando?!

-En como serías en la cama – Respondió simplemente, como quien dice "Que calor hace hoy"… por cierto ¿hacía calor?

-No pienses esas cosas!! – le gritó alejándose del ainu hasta toparse con la muralla. Estaba acorralado.

-Anda, déjame tocarte un poquito, para probar – le pidió acercándose hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaran.

-Deja de hablar como viejo pervertido y aléjate…- le advirtió de forma amenazante, pero el ainu parecía no hacerle caso alguno.

El peliazul sonrió, haciendo caso omiso de todos los reclamos y quejas provenientes del chino y se dedico acomodarse. Puso una de sus piernas entre las de él, agregando la presión justa y subiendo lentamente sus manos por la espalda y el pecho de Ren, sintiendo como este se estremecía. Posó sus labios en el cuello del chino, besando levemente, era tan delicioso, suave… deseable.

-De—Demonios…- musitó Ren, algo ido. Sintiendo como su cuerpo no se resistía a las suaves caricias y roces por parte del ainu – "Esto está mal" – pensó acalorado – Nahh…

No pudo retener ese gemido.

Se pegó aún mas a Ren, escuchando un leve jadeo por parte de él. Era tan perfecto, deseable…

Apeteciblemente delicioso…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

(1) High: A los que vieron Dotto! Koni-chan lo ubicarán xD es el niño que se enciende en llamitas xD! Es mi personaje favorito junto con Nari xD

Notas de Ran:

ºOº Al fiiiin!! Después de tanto tiempo aquí estoy xD el dia 26 de Marzo del 2007 a las 21.51 con X segundos terminando de escribir este malditamente wen fic ;w;!!

Ayy!! No saben que feliz me hacen todos sus hermosisisisisisisimos reviews D me llenan xD

Muchas gracias a todos las que leen el fic, aunque debería decir todas, porque seguro que muy pocos varones lo leen xD. Aunque no dejen review los quiero ¬x¬ ven que soy wena? xD

Especiales agradecimientos a:

**Annie**(El fic es "Lose Control" xD esta en la cuenta de Faye ºwº no olvides dejar review xD),**Asia Black** (frase celebre D! juas juas xD), **Nicky-hitomi**, **Kasiel16**, **Dolphin-chan**, **Faye-BD** (ninia xD que acaso tu lees todos mis fics? Ô.o! xD estas en todos lados!// por cierto xD ninia pervert! Eso es para mas adelante ¬w¬) , **5Hikaru no Yami5** y **Sad.Whisper** 3

Las so quiero! Respondería todos, pero debo ir a dormir porque mañana tengo dos examenes xD

No se olviden del R E V I E W xD

Au Revoir!


	4. IV

**¡¿Nightmare?! **

**Ran Tao**

**--------**

- Diálogos

"pensamientos"

Narración normal

_Sueños_

_---------_

○○○○○○○○

.Casa de la familia Tao. 19.00hrs.

Estaban las dos damas de la familia en la sala, sentadas en el gran sofá de la sala de estar que estaba ubicado en medio de la habitación frente al televisor. Ambas se miraban seriamente, un destello de obstinación se veía en sus ojos. Estaban discutiendo un tema trascendental para la familia Tao…

-Es Seme! (N/R: ustedes creían xD!)

-Es Uke!

-Según su personalidad es definitivamente Seme! – Aseguró Ran Tao, estrujando un cojín que estaba bajo su mano, con fuerza- ¡Mi hijo no muerde la almohada!

-Claro que si! Es Uke! – le discutía Jun Tao, bastante exaltada, a punto de agarrarse de los cabellos y jalarlos con fuerza ¡¿Es que acaso su madre estaba loca?! ¡No sabia aquello que era tan fácil de ver a simple vista! - ¿No ve su físico? ¡Es el típico Bishie Uke! Además, tiene una cintura estrecha y sexy. Eso es un determinante muy importante en estos casos.

-SEME! Y No me discutas que soy tu madre!

-Aish Mamá, no te pongas así, no puedes usar el recurso de autoridad discutiendo esto. Y… ¿Qué tiene que ver la Sociedad Española de Medicina Estética en esto?(1)

-¡No! No S-punto-E-punto-M-punto-E-punto, sino que Seme, ya sabes, el bateador.

-¿Bateador?

-Ya sabes… ¿Yaoi? ¿Lemon? ¿Te suena, hija?

-Ahh… ¡ese! Pero si es uke!

PAF!

Portazo. Estruendos. Otro portazo. Pasos rápidos por el pasillo. Un seco "Ya llegué". Más pasos y otro portazo más.

Las féminas se miraron confundidas, para luego acomodarse nuevamente en el sofá, y mirar la televisión apagada durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?

Y es que era bastante raro que Ren llegara así, por lo general solo era un portazo, y un seco "Ya llegué. No se les ocurra molestarme con sus cosas pervertidas… estaré en mi habitación"

-¿Quién va a ir a hablar con él? –preguntó Jun, tomando la taza de té que había dejado olvidada junto al sofá hace unos minutos.

-Yo voy – soltó Ran elegantemente, sacando su abanico y luego avanzar con elegancia hacia las escaleras.

-Madre, si quiere apurarse, puede hacerlo – Dijo Jun conteniendo la risa, disimulando un poco al beber un sorbo de té.

Pocos segundos después, solo quedaban unas moléculas de Ran esparcidas por las escaleras.

○○○○○○○○

-Que demonios le pasa?! ¿Qué acaso quiere que caigamos en una desgracia mayor? ¡Es un idiota! – gritó ofuscado, lanzando parte por parte su uniforme a un rincón de la habitación, para luego colocarse rápidamente su traje chino típico y lanzarse sin delicadeza a su cama, refunfuñado mil maldiciones contra el ainu ese – maldito, idiota, tonto, estúpido…

Cerró los ojos, sonrojado. Aún estaba sensible por lo de esa tarde. Suspiró recordando como 'casi' llegan a algo con el estúpido innombrable

----

-N-no… aléjate – soltó en un suspiro, haciendo que Horo en vez de alejarse, solo se presionara aún mas contra el, bajando sus labios por su cuello.

Acariciaba con tal lentitud que desesperaba al chino, pero así mismo le hacia perder la cabeza. Sonrió con los labios aun pegados a los hombros de Ren cuando este se estremeció y jadeó en el momento en que pasó sus manos por uno de sus pezones, presionándolo suavemente.

"Esto está mal…" Pensaba algo nublado por le placer, cerrando sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir como lo torturaba aún mas dirigiendo sus labios aun mas abajo, donde anteriormente estaba su mano.

Apretó los puños que agarraban con fuerza la chaqueta del ainu, y, juntando una enorme fuerza de voluntad…

PAF!

-¡¡AHH!! Duele ToT!! – gritó el ainu, despegándose automáticamente del ojidorado y llevar sus manos a la zona afectada.

-Idiota! Que creías que hacías?!! – Medio gritó, medio jadeó Ren, ordenándose torpemente la camisa que desde hace un rato la tenía colgada de los hombros.

-Lo siento, Ren…Pero es que te veías tan sexy! – exclamó el ainu, con cascadas de lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Estúpido Pervertido – masculló poniéndose de pie – Es mi culpa por hablarte de eso. Ahora te excitaste por lo que te conté, así como ves, es mejor que no nos relacionemos de ninguna forma.

Horo detuvo su lloriquera para mirarlo desde abajo, frunciendo el ceño de improvisto se levantó y tomó a Ren de los hombros, para que le mirara de frente.

-Eres un cobarde…-murmuró a un tono que tan solo Ren pudiera escucharle, provocando que este le mirara enojado.

-¡¿Qué demonios dices?!

-Dije "Eres un cobarde"

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Claro que si!... ¿Porqué no podemos ser amigos? Ren, me caes bien. A pesar de todo tu maldito y jodido carácter, me caes bien, he incluso creo que me gustas. No es por culpa del sueño… No quiero desperdiciar la oportunidad de ser tu amigo solo por que tengas miedo…

-¡No tengo miedo! Deja de decir esas cosas tan raras

-Te quiero, Ren…- susurró sonriendo, abrazándole con dulzura, sin ninguna otra razón que sentirle cerca.

El chino no hizo más que cerrar los ojos, aceptando el abrazo.

Era tan cálido.

----

Mordió la almohada con rabia ¿Por qué demonios todo eso le pasaba a el? No conocía a nadie mas que tuviera sueños premonitorios y para colmo uno de esos sueños le anunciara "Hola! Ren, vas a ser Gay!"

Pero… tampoco se quejaba. El chico no era tan malo…

No, no era malo.

¡¡Era idiota!!

Dejo la almohada que ya estaba algo mojada de tanto morderla y babear imaginándose al chico y se sentó en la cama, tomando un libro "x" y se puso a leer. No vaya a ser que fuera a soñar de nuevo.

Entrecerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que las letras se le hacían borrosas, y no entendía un carajo.

-¿Ren?

-¿Que quieres, madre? – respondió con algo de burla, sabía que a Ran Tao no le gustaba que le llamara de esa forma tan impersonal

-¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho, jovencito, que no debes llamar así a tu mamá que aun es joven y bella?! Sobretodo Bella! – irrumpió su madre en su habitación, abriendo de un golpe la puerta

Gotita de sudor recorriendo la frente de Ren. Tic nervioso en la frente de su madre.

-Bien, MAMÁ ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Ah, si - dijo la señora, cerrando la puerta tras de ella, y sentándose junto a su hijo. - ¿Te pasa algo, cariño?

-No, mamá

-Si te pasa algo… - sonrió perspicaz, mirando fijamente a su hijo.

Ren tragó duro, acaso su madre sabría de…? ¡No! ¡No había forma de que supiera! O tal vez Jun habría instalado una mini cámara en su ropa para verificar si todos sus delirios yaoistas pasaban en la realidad, y justo su madre se había enterado!! ¡Demonios!

-¡No! ¡Yo en ningún momento he estado a punto de hacer cosas raras con el Usui!

Silencio.

Sonrisa pervertida por parte de la madre. Horror por parte de Ren.

-Hijo…

-¡¡Noooo!!

-Tu…

-¡No mamá!

-R—

-¡NO!

-REN!!! ¡ESCUCHAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

Oo…

Si, damas y señoritos, La señora Ran Tao ha dicho una grosería.

-Lo siento…

-Está bien… ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Te iba a decir que si ibas a bajar a cenar…

¿Qué?

¿Ósea que su madre no se iba a aprovechar para burlarse de el? Al parecer no, porque al momento que el asintió, ella le sonrió y le beso la frente, para luego salir de su cuarto en total paz.

…

Bueno, eso era lo mejor.

-¿Vas a venir o no? – escucho desde afuera de su habitación.

-Si, mamá

○○○○○○○○

Era un radiante día, los rayos del sol pegaban con fuerza, y las salas de clases estaban llenas de energía

-Jodido Sol de…

Pero, como todos sabemos, Ren es un caso muy especial.

Le dolían los ojos como si hubiera estado mirando el sol por 15 minutos, sin gafas, y su cuerpo también le dolía, y porque no decir la cabeza, que parecía como si un mono le estuviera pegando con un chipote.

-Buenos días, Ren

Sintió unos calidos brazos alrededor de sus hombros, relajándole. No sabía que demonios era, pero se sentía bien. Cerró sus ojos un momento, ocultando sus pupilas del sol.

¡MOMENTO!

El único ser viviente capaz de hacerle eso a el (a parte de su hermana y su madre), era el maldito Usui!

-¡¡¡No me toques así!!! – gritó totalmente sonrojado, soltándose del abrazo.

-Delicado – murmuró enfurruñado, cruzándose de brazos

Siempre que se le acercaba el chino terminaba gritándole, y alejándolo. Seguía sin entender por qué se ponía tan nervioso ¡Ni que le fuera a morder!...

Aunque pensándolo de 'otra' forma, no era tan mala idea.

-Veo que su relación va mejorando. –

Ren se llevó una mano a la cara, pasándola sobre su rostro sin ninguna delicadeza ¡¿Por qué justo ESE tipo tenía que ser su amigo?!

-¡Si! Ya somos casi-amantes! – exclamó el peliazul, sonriendo de forma animada al Asakura de cabello largo.

…

Silencio Incomodo, caras incrédulas.

-¡NO SOMOS AMANTES!

-Pero por eso dije casi…

-¡Ni eso!

-Oh, vamos Ren, no seas tímido, a nosotros no nos importa que se te queme el arroz – contestó el Asakura, pasando una mano por los hombros de Ren, quien le miraba con ganas de matarlo, o quizás dejarlo agonizando, y cuando se recuperara, matarlo, pero de la forma más dolorosa que se le ocurriera.

-A mi no se me quema es arroz – masculló mirando al ainu, quien miraba de una forma extraña al Asakura

¿Celoso?

-Buenos días Ren, Usui, y…Tú – dijo una voz conciliadora tras de ellos. El chino suspiró mas calmado ¡Es que entre esos dos, Lizerg era una tabla en medio del mar!

Una tabla verde… Pero una tabla al fin y al cabo.

-Buenos días, Lizerg

-Buenas

-¡My Honey! – Exclamó el Asakura, soltando a Ren, y colocando pose melodramática- ¿Por qué me tratas así?

-No soy nada tuyo – le contestó simplemente el inglés, pasando de el y acomodando sus libros sobre la mesa

Ren se alejó de ellos, le dolía la cabeza, y no había dormido nada. Seguro tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Hao al ainu, quien miraba desde lejos al chino, se veía mal.

-Bueno…

Y Horo se dio el trabajo de contarle la historia entera al Asakura y al inglés, quienes miraban con cara de "OO ¡¿Que Demonios?!" a medida que la historia avanzaba.

-¡…Y ahora no se que le pasa!-exclamó, tomándose los cabellos.

-He llegado a una conclusión…- anunció el inglés, con una expresión de quien descubre el secreto de la vida, y de porqué siempre el pan cae con la mermelada hacia abajo –

-¡¿Cuál?! – exclamó Hao, muerto de la ansiedad ¡Es que todo eso parecía de una novela!

-Creo que Ren seguirá teniendo esos sueños hasta que se cumplan… - dijo con pose de gran detective-

-¿Y?

-Lo que significa, que tienes que violar a Ren – concluyó el Asakura.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, porque dudo que Ren se deje. Así que, si quieres que el chinito esté bien, tienes que violarlo.

-¡Pero…!

-Pero nada, aprovecha ahora. Tengo un plan.

-¿Cuál es tu plan, genio? – preguntó sarcástico Diethel, fingiendo asombro ante las poco ortodoxas conclusiones de su amigo.

-Mira, Hoto. Tú ahora lo llevarás a la enfermería, y cuando estén solos, lo violas.

-¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! – exclamó sonrojado, gesticulando con las manos ¡Hao definitivamente estaba loco!

-¿Quieres que Ren esté bien?

-Si…

-Entonces debes hacerlo

El ainu bajó la vista un poco, para luego mirar furtivamente a su chino, se veía tan cansado…

Bien, no quedaba otra opción. Tendría que violar a Ren.

Se acercó a el, con paso de robot.

-Ren ¿Te sientes bien?

-No – soltó secamente, llevándose una mano a la sien. Kami-sama, este dolor iba a matarlo.

-¿Te acompaño a la enfermería?

-Bien, gracias…

Lizerg miraba algo sorprendido desde lejos la facilidad del ainu para tratar con Ren. Algunas veces, cuando Ren estuvo enfermo, le costaba más de una hora convencerlo a que fuera a la enfermería, e iba solo.

¿Sería que había algo más allí?

----------------

Escuchando: Algo ahí – La Bella y la Bestia

(8) Y puede ser que haya algo mas allí(8) –

BD!!! Seeh, es de "La Bella y la Bestia"

Wiiiiiiiiiii!!! Al fin…uu No se que capitulo es este xD creo que es el 4 o.o pero en fin, he actualizado òuo!

(Ovaciones) lo se, soy genial xD

Bien, no, no lo soy y soy una maldita al no actualizar en tanto tiempo ¡Pero tengo mis razones! Ayyy! No saben lo difícil que es ser buen estudiante en 3º medio ;O;. Además últimamente he perdido un poco el interés en el HoroxRen .. ¡Línchenme! ToT ahora soy ultra mega fan del MattxMello en Death Note ;O;

Así que, hasta la otra actualización ;P

¡REVIEWS!


	5. V

**¡¿N**ightmare

**T**en**R**an**-S**ama

**--------**

- Diálogos

"pensamientos"

Narración normal

_Sueños_

_---------_

En el camino hacia la enfermería, Horo sentía como le sudaban las manos, y su cara seguro que le daba pelea reñida a un tomate maduro. Iba tras de Ren, caminando lentamente, mirando la esbelta figura del Tao con admiración.

Realmente era una persona interesante.

Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho a pesar de lo que él pudiera reprocharle y rechazarle. Y, a pesar de que le echaba cierta culpa al sueño, sentía que estaba destinado a cumplir los caprichos de ese lindo chino de ojos dorados.

-¿Sensei? – llamó Horo, cuando se había adelantado para abrirle la puerta al ojidorado. Pero en la enfermería no había nadie.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chino desde atrás, frunciendo el ceño.

-No hay nadie…

Ren puso cara de 'este-es-el-peor-día-de-mi-puta-vida' y cerró los ojos, fastidiado ¡La cabeza le iba a estallar! Y encima a la vieja de la enfermería se le ocurría no estar cuando el más que nunca necesitaba de sus servicios.

-¿P—Porqué no entramos y te re—recuestas, Ren? – dijo nervioso el ainu, teniendo aun muy presente el plan de violar al chinito.

¡Se sentía taaan malo! T—T Pero lo disfrutaría 9.9

Ren agudizó la mirada pasando por el lado del peliazul, estaba raro, muy raro, mas de lo normal. Tartamudeaba. ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando?

Suspiró, después de todo, el tipo era tan baka e inofensivo que no se atrevería a hacerle nada después de tamaño golpe que le había dado el día que habían pasado 'ciertas' cosas que no quería recordar ¬¬ con sus sueños apenas si podía.

Se recostó con suavidad en una de las camillas, cerca de la ventana. La más alejada de la puerta, no quería que le molestara un idiota que entraba lloriqueando por sabrá el que cosas.

Fijó su vista en el blanco techo, las blancas cortinas, las blancas sábanas, las blancas nubes, algo hastiado ¡¿Por qué puta era todo tan blanco O.ó?! ¡¡Hasta había olor a blanco!!

… Bueno, el blanco no tiene olor. Pero ya saben, es el olor a nada.

Cerró los ojos, sin intenciones de dormir, claro. No quería tener un 'accidente' en la enfermería de la escuela ¬¬.

-Umh… ¿Ren? – le llamó apenas el ainu, sintiendo su rostro arder y sus manos temblar.

Le había seguido sin decir palabra, seguro de que cualquier sonido haría que el dolor de cabeza del chinito aumentara. Se había quedado a los pies de la camilla, de pie, sin hacer nada más que contemplarlo. Parecía tan frágil, tan hermoso, que le dolía en el alma (mas no en otras partes 9.9) el romper aquel estado de tal armonía que tenía.

¡Pero había que hacerlo por su bien! … ¿cierto? Je je ñ.n

Se acercó con lentitud, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Se subió con suavidad a la cama, colocando ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza del ojidorado, que parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

Acercó su rostro sin prisa, disfrutando cada detalle de la perfecta cara de Ren. ¡Kami-Sama! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irresistible?

Mientras tanto, Ren parecía estar en un estado de relajación tal, que no sentía nada de lo que había a su alrededor. Pero aún así no estaba durmiendo.

Sintió un roce conocido sobre sus labios, primero muy suave, luego con algo más de presión. Un beso. Abrió sus labios inconcientemente, dejando que el otro profundizara aún más aquel contacto, recorriéndole con algo de timidez, y sin embargo con maestría.

Un sueño.

Abrió levemente los ojos, sin dejar de responder a aquel dulce beso. Era tan cálido.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo su respiración acelerarse levemente al sentir una curiosa mano sobre su cuello, bajando con suavidad, con estudiada lentitud hacia su pecho, y desabrochando su camisa a su paso. Gimió aún entre besos cuando le había mordido el labio inferior.

¡¡MOMENTO!!

¡¡No estaba soñando ò.Ó!!

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS INTENTAS, PERVERTIDO?!! – gritó con fuerza, tratando de empujarlo. A lo que el ainu le miró asustado.

-Y—Yo… Ren ñ.ñ verás…

-¡NADA! ¡Intentabas violarme mientras me hacia el dormido!

-¿Te hacías o.o…?

…

-¡Eso no importa ahora!

-¡Pero, Ren, lo hacía por tu bien! T—T

-¿Por mi bien dices? ¡Las violaciones no le traen ningún bien a las victimas ò.Ó!

-Bien que lo estabas disfrutando ¬n¬…

-¡No me cambies el tema ò///Ó!

El ainu, juntando toda su energía y determinación, atrapó las muñecas de Ren y las colocó sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándolo también con sus rodillas. No era una posición muy cómoda, pero había que sacrificarse ú.u

-¡Suéltame, idiota pervertido! – pataleó el chino, sintiéndose levemente intimidado. Jamás había visto una mirada tan sexy en el ainu.

-¡Ren, escúchame! – pidió, casi ordenó, aplicando aún mas fuerza a su agarre. El chino obedeció, muy a su pesar – En serio, lo que hago es por tu bien.

-¡Ja! Si, y yo soy Betty Boop ¬¬

-…Ren

-Bien, habla.

-Lizerg ha dicho que no dejarás de sufrir esos sueños hasta que estos se hagan realidad, por esto Hao ha concluido que debería violarte para que estuvieras bien…- se detuvo ante la cara de '¡JODIDOS-IDIOTAS!' que tenía Ren.

Bufó hastiado, relajando sus manos que aún estaban inmovilizadas. Por lo general las deducciones de Lizerg nunca se equivocaban, confiaba en lo que el decía, pero… ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser de esa forma?! ¡El no quería que se le quemara el arroz, se le diera vuelta el paraguas, se cambiara de acera, y un montón de formas más de determinar la fatídica denominación 'gay'!

-¡Te juro, Ren, que me ha costado mucho forzarte! T-T

Una gran gota de sudor cayó por la frente del chino, mirando al peliazul aún sobre el, mirándole con grandes ojos de cachorrito abandonado en la lluvia.

-Lo siento, pero es por tu bien…- concluyó, asaltando sus labios nuevamente.

Intentó resistirse, realmente lo intento (9.9) pero luego de un buen rato sus fuerzas y su determinación a resistirse se habían acabado, cerró sus ojos, rendido, respirando pesadamente al sentir los labios ansiosos del ainu en su cuello, provocándole escalofríos y obligándole a soltar leves suspiros.

-E—Espera… - soltó el chino, intentando llamar su atención.

-¿Umh? – respondió, aun con sus labios pegados a su pecho. - ¿Lo hago mal?

-No…no es eso… ¿Piensas…hacerlo aquí?

-Si o.o ¿por qué no?

Esa respuesta le calló como un balde de agua fría.

-… ¿Nunca has tenido sexo, verdad? ¬¬

-Jejejeje ñ.n

-¡¿Eres virgen?! – exclamó incrédulo. Horo se sonrojó aún más que cuando venían del salón.

-¡No lo digas así que me da vergüenza! TuT

Ren sacó fuerzas de quizás donde y se soltó del ainu, quedando sentado en la cama y mirándolo con hastío.

-Aquí no podemos… -concluyó el Tao, empujando a Horo con fuerza y levantándose, arreglándose la camisa y volviendo a mirar al ainu – Vamos a clases.

-Pero, Ren…

-¡He dicho que vamos a volver a clases!

-Bueno ;u;

○○○○○○○○

"3º Etapa… Locura y estrés" concluyó, pensando en la extraña pareja que hace poco había salido de la clase.

Las letras en el pizarrón se le hacían borrosas de tener tanto rato los ojos abiertos, pestañeó varias veces, humedeciendo sus pupilas. Bostezó y miró a su lado. Lizerg se veía tan concentrado, tan perfectamente hipnotizado por la clase de psicología que no lo soportó. Sacó una hoja de su cuaderno, la sacó y se la lanzó al peliverde, que cayó, igual de perfecto, en la sien del susodicho.

Sonrisa burlona.

El chico atacado volvió la cabeza hacia su atacante, con mirada de reproche. El atacante le guiñó un ojo, con picardía. Lizerg sonrió, y modulo perfectamente con sus labios "jo-de-te", antes de volver a mirar hacia el pizarrón.

"Yo se que me amas, Honey" le escribió el Asakura en un papel, que fue a caer en el centro de la mesa del peliverde.

RIIIING (Sonido del timbre, no un celular xD)

-Pueden salir. Recuerden el examen del viernes, la materia de hoy también está incluida – anunció la profesora, mientras los alumnos salían del aula.

Vió atentamente como la profesora salía del lugar, para luego voltear hacia el de cabello castaño y lanzarle el mismo papel directamente a su rostro.

-¡Ouch! ¡Me pegaste en un ojo T—T!

-El amor duele –acotó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana, mientras Hao le hacía tamaño espectáculo, al cual obviamente no le puso atención.

-Oye, Lizerg – escuchó al fin la voz seria de Hao, quien se había acercado a la ventana, junto a Lizerg - ¿Crees que lo hayan hecho?

-Hmm… Realmente cre—

-¡Ren, Espera! –Interrumpió al ingles, al tiempo que la puerta se abría estruendosamente, dándole paso a la entrada de un fastidiado Tao y a un avergonzado Usui.

El chino se acercó con paso decidido hacia la pareja junto a la ventana, y le plantó una patada en su orgullo al pobre Asakura. Lizerg y Horo hicieron muecas de dolor y compasión.

-¡Así que tu eras quien le metió la idea de la violación al idiota este! – dijo Ren, haciendo una mueca imperceptible de compasión. Parece que se le había ido un poco la mano o.ò… bueno, el pie.

-…si – respondió con un hilillo de voz, colocando ambas manos en la zona afectada, y contrayendo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó discretamente Lizerg al peliazul.

-Verás… llegamos a la enfermería y no había nadie, entonces hice que Ren se recostara sobre una de las camillas. Seguidamente, con mis encantos, logré que Ren se rindiera ù.u entonces, cuando al fin había dominado, e iba a pasar algo interesante, este dice que así no se puede, porque aún soy virgen TT ¿No crees que es cruel de su parte tratarme así? ; ;

-¿Eres virgen? O.o – dijo incrédulo.

-Si o.o

-¡No fue así! – Chilló Ren, cuando al fin pudo intervenir en la conversación – ¡En primer lugar, en ningún momento fueron 'tus encantos', solo estaba cansado!

-Si, claro. Y yo soy Candy Blanca ¬u¬ - dijo Hao, algo mas recuperado.

-¡Cállate! Déjame terminar, Candy.-Hao frunció el ceño - En segundo lugar ¡No se puede tener sexo en un lugar así! No es lo mismo hacerlo con una mujer que con un hombre ¡Hay ciertos procedimientos necesarios! Ò.ó

-Sabes mucho de esto ¿No? o.o –Dijeron los tres, al unísono.

-Ejem…-carraspeó el Tao, sintiendo como subían los colores a su rostro- Es solo por los sueños y los mangas de Jun ù.u

-¿Lees mangas yaoi? OuO –preguntó perspicaz el Asakura, dando leves codazos cómplices al ojidorado.

-¡Ese no es el asunto!

-¿Crees que podrían enseñarle? – preguntó el peliverde de improvisto, con una mano en su mentón, en pose de pensador.

-¿Eh? o.o

-Que si crees poder enseñarle todo eso a Horokeu

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿YO?!

-¿Qué quieres que le enseñemos nosotros? – le respondió Lizerg, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de forma seria a su amigo. Mientras, Hao analizaba de arriba abajo al peliazul.

-Quizas yo—

-¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA, HAO ASAKURA!!-ladró Ren, viendo la mirada pervertida del pelilargo.

-Interpretando tu respuesta, Ren. Tú le enseñarás.

-¡Pe— !

-¡Nada de peros! – dijo severo, ante lo que Horo y Hao le miraron confundidos y algo asustados.

Lizerg caminó hasta su asiento y revisó en los bolsillos de su mochila, sacando unos cuantos billetes de ella. Luego se dirigió hacia Hao, quien no atinaba a nada más que mirarlo sin entender ni un carajo. El peliverde sonrió de forma maquiavélica, y se acercó a solo centímetros del pelilargo.

-¿L—Lizerg? – tartamudeó, nervioso, sintiendo como el susodicho pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

El peliverde deslizó sus manos hasta la parte trasera de la cintura de Hao, bajando un poco mas, metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos traseros de este. El susodicho dio un respingo. ¡Lizerg estaba tocando…!

-Bien, esto quería – habló el inglés, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos de Hao y abriendo la billetera que había sacado.

-¡¿Pero qué--?! – balbuceó el castaño, viendo como su adorado peliverde sacaba una considerable cantidad de dinero de su billetera. - ¡¿Lizerg, qué demonios crees que estas haciendo QoQ?!

¡T-T Eran sus Ahorros de todo el mes!

-Es para una buena causa – respondió este con simpleza, guardando todo el dinero en un sobre y entregándoselo a Ren. –

-¿Por qué me pasas esto? – preguntó el peliviolaceo algo extrañado, pero aún así tomando el sobre que le extendían.

Hao sonrió al ver la mirada de complicidad que tenía el peliverde, entonces comprendió, y, aunque le pesaba realmente el hecho de que fuera SU dinero, le apoyó. Se acercó al inglés, y pasó su brazo por el hombro de este, instalando una de sus típicas sonrisas en su moreno rostro.

-Para que vayan a un hotel, querido Rencito.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó, lanzando el sobre por los aires, como si este le quemara. Casi automáticamente el peliazul tomó el sobre, con una adorable y 'nada pervertida' sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¿De verdad?! – preguntó el ojinegro, entusiasmado. Cogiendo la mano de Ren, tomando ambas mochilas y esperando con ansias la respuesta de Hao.

-Si, en serio n.ñ – respondió algo… extrañado de la actitud tan animada del peliazul.

No pasaron tres segundos, cuando una nube de humo cubrió el pasillo, dando a entender que por ahí había pasado el peliazul arrastrando al pobre ojidorado a la salida.

-Siento haberte quitado tu dinero – rió Lizerg, mirando al descolocado castaño junto a el.

-No importa, pero luego te lo cobraré – contestó, guiñando un ojo.

○○○○○○○○

-¿Qué pasa, Ren? ¿No vas? – preguntó el peliazul, extrañado del paso tan lento que llevaba el chino.

Ren levantó la vista, observando el sobre en su mano. Ya lo había aceptado, era un destino inevitable el que se acostara con ese extraño peliazul, así que no iba a combatir contra el, pero…

No dejaba de resultarle incomodo.

¡Todo el mundo conspiraba en su contra para que terminara con Horo! ¡Hasta su madre y su hermana! ¡Y aún mas sus amigos! Hasta le habían pasado dinero para un hotel, dios ú.u…

-Disculpa, no iremos al hotel – respondió, guardando el dinero en el bolsillo exterior de su mochila. Horo se volteó totalmente, para verlo con cara de cachorrito.

-Pero… ;O;

-Iremos a mi casa, mi madre y mi hermana no están, así que allá podré estar más tranquilo… - concluyó, viéndolo a los ojos, sonriéndole ligeramente.

Se entregaba a su destino.

-¿R—Ren? –balbuceó el ainu, cuando el ojidorado pasó por su lado, comenzando a caminar. El aludido volteó, viéndole extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te arrepentiste?

-No, es que… pusiste una expresión tan sexy!! – exclamó emocionado, al más puro estilo niñita fangirl (n/T: me siento alagada xD)

-…Bien, vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

-¡Si, señor! – volvió a exclamar, levantando su mano y siguiendo a su querido Chino.

○○○○○○○○

**N**otas de **T**en**R**an-**S**ama: Waaay! Cuantos siglos sin actualizar owoU pero como ven, tarde, pero sigo cumpliendo con mi amado fic w xD disfrutenlo, y si quieren me linchan xD

¡Carpe Diem!

Dejen Reviews òwo


	6. VI

**¡¿N**ightmare

**T**en**R**an**-S**ama

**--------**

- Diálogos

"pensamientos"

Narración normal

_Sueños_

_---------_

**N**ota: _Capitulo dedicado a Faye :3 Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo ninia mía! 3 la amo de aquí al infinito!!_

**A**dvertencia: _**L**__emon_

--------

Pasó una rápida vista por su habitación. Todo impecablemente ordenado y en su lugar, y dudaba que alguna vez fuera se desordenara ¡Todo en aquella casa era tan distinto a su vida!

Primero había sido la llegada, en la que no pudo creer las dimensiones de aquella mansión, que Ren tuvo el descaro de decirle que era la cuarta parte de la mansión que tenían en china. Segundo, al entrar una sirvienta acudió solícita a al encuentro del joven amo, quien pidió expresamente no ser molestado, puesto que estarían 'estudiando'. Tercero, la cantidad de pasillos que había que pasar hasta llegar a la habitación de Ren era casi tanto como lo que debía caminar hasta el salón de la escuela en el tercer piso. Y Cuarto y último, aquella habitación en la que se encontraban, tan impecablemente ordenada y amoblada con objetos chinos.

Ren salió del baño con una toalla en su cintura y con el cabello ligeramente húmedo, sin siquiera mirarle. El estaba en las mismas condiciones que el chino e intuía que por su expresión, a Ren le daba vergüenza el hecho de verle así.

Pero a el le encantaba aquella vista de la perfecta figura del chino, deleitarse con aquella piel tan pulcramente blanca y lisa, aquel abdomen firme y ligeramente trabajado, sus largas piernas levemente contorneadas, y aquella casi femenina curva de su cintura.

-¡Te estoy hablando, idiota! – exclamó el chino, lanzándole uno de los millones de cojines ubicados sobre su cama.

-¡Ya, te estoy poniendo atención! Por Kami, que agresividad...

El ojidorado enarcó elegantemente una ceja, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho. Aquello era una locura y lo tenía muy claro, demasiado quizás para su gusto, pero ya había caído en cuenta de que no podía revelarse contra su maldito sino, que constantemente le llevaba a aquel peliazul que tenía en frente. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, como intentando quitar todas aquellas preocupaciones de su vida y dejarlas fuera.

Debían hacerlo ahora.

-Escucha bien, Horokeu – comenzó, captando la completa atención del ainu, quien se hallaba arrodillado frente a el. El cuadro era ver a un niño poniendo atención a su primera clase en la escuela – Pase lo que pase, no debes llamar a una ambulancia ¿Está claro? – Sonrió interiormente al ver el enérgico asentimiento por parte del de ojos negros. – Bien... Los hombres, a diferencia de las mujeres, no se lubrican por si solos, por lo tanto debes prepararme cuidadosamente – cambió su semblante a una especialmente sombrío – Si llega a dolerme, te juro que te devolveré el favor.

-B—Bien – balbuceó algo asustado, temiendo por su pellejo. Ren cumplía lo que decía.

-Sobre las zonas erógenas, no hay mucha diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer. Puedes hacer lo que desees.-cerró los ojos un momento, intentando recordar algo que fuera importante para decirle al peliazul, abrió los ojos nuevamente, viendo como el ojinegro tenía una de sus manos levantadas - ¿Si?

-¿Cuáles son tus zonas erógenas? o.o

¬¬(+)

-¡Eso tienes que descubrirlo, idiota!

-Ah...bien – respondió, bajando la vista. Descubrir aquellas zonas que hacían suspirar a Ren le hacía alucinar, sería un juego divertido – ¿Entonces puedo morderte el cuello, o lamerte detrás de las orejas o...?

-¡Si, si, dije que lo que quieras! – continuó exasperado- ¡ya deja de preguntar!... –Colocó una de sus manos sobre su sien, tratando de alejar aquella jaqueca de la que era presa su cabeza cada vez que intentaba responder algo coherente a ese ente peliazul.- También es importante que limpies bien luego de sacarla, de no ser así podría coger alguna enfermedad...

"Sa...carla" pensaba el ainu, casi con hemorragia nasal.

-Bien, creo que eso es... – concluyó, alejando sus manos de su rostro, y colocándola a ambos lados de la cama – Comencemos.

El ainu trago saliva, nervioso, colocándose de pie, acomodándose entre las piernas del chino y llevando una de sus manos al contorno del delicado y perfecto rostro de este. Aquellos ojos dorados que le miraban fijamente le inquietaban y le tentaban.

-Entonces... – balbuceó, ligeramente tembloroso, acercando su rostro al del ojidorado - ¿...Puedo Besarte?

...¿ ?

-¡Hahahahha! – estalló Ren, riendo esta vez sinceramente. No aquella risa sarcástica-maquiavélica de 'Soy-el-puto-amo', si no que una verdadera, realmente divertida ante la mirada atónita y apenada de Horo. Es que no había podido contenerse, aquella pregunta tan inocente le había conmovido. ¡Era tan inocente y dulce cuando quería!

-¿Qué dije...?

-Nada, nada, Horo – dijo, aún entre risas, tomando al peliazul de la nuca, acercándole hasta que sus narices se rozaran – Puedes besarme o lo que quieras, te lo he dicho.

-Bien – respondió animado, tomando aquellos labios que se le ofrecían tan apetecibles.

Ya había besado al chino un par de veces, pero nunca le había parecido tan delicioso como en aquel momento. Ren le respondía con igual pasión, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, tirando de el hasta rayar el punto del dolor, tan solo para escuchar un gemido de la boca del ojinegro. El ainu le empujó sobre la cama, acomodándole de tal forma que su cabeza quedara sobre las almohadas, para quedar mas cómodo. Se tendió sobre Ren, apoyando su peso sobre sus rodillas y uno de sus brazos. Le admiró por un momento, aquellas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, aquellos labios igualmente rojos por el feroz beso compartido, aquellos ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Todo Ren se le antojaba plenamente, quería recorrerle por entero, hacerlo jadear y gemir hasta el hartazgo, y hacerlo llegar al limite, demostrarle que era mejor que cualquier sueño que hubiera tenido. Pero no tenía idea de cómo...

Así que debía seguir sus instintos, 'buscar el tesoro escondido', la recompensa por ello sería grande.

-¡Ah, Horo! – jadeó Ren, cuando el ainu se deshizo rápidamente de sus toallas, y se dispuso a besar con ansias su cuello, mientras iniciaba un torturante vaivén sobre sus caderas, simulando el sexo. Sentía el roce de sus caderas tan incitante, y aquel roce sobre su miembro, que le hacía arquear la espalda y rasguñar con saña la espalda del ainu, intentando descargarse.

Tomó las muñecas del chino entre sus manos, alejándolas de su espalda, la cual comenzaba a arder. Quizás iba demasiado rápido. Continuó un momento más, agregando aún mas presión sobre sus caderas, viendo complacido como el mandarín echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole total libertad de lamer y morder su cuello a su antojo.

Se incorporó ligeramente, ahogando el automático gemido de protesta de Ren con un beso, demorándole un poco, recorriendo aquella boca a su antojo, mordiendo ligeramente aquellos labios, recibiendo complacido aquellos sonidos por parte de su amante. Si, su ahora amante. Ren se removió ligeramente, se sentía demasiado pasivo, pero mucho no podía hacer los sus muñecas pegadas a la cama.

-¿Qué...? – Jadeó Ren, al ver como el ainu se detenía a verle. Se calló en el momento en que el ojinegro dirigió su vista directamente a sus ojos, sintió como su boca se secaba.

No sabía de aquella faceta tan...sensual de su parte, se había deshecho de aquella banda y sus cabellos caían desordenadamente sobre su rostro, pegándose a su piel ligeramente sudada, aquellos ojos tan atrayentes...

-Vamos demasiado rápido – murmuró lascivamente, echándole una mirada rápida a la hombría del ojidorado, que ya goteaba ligeramente. Ren se sonrojó, apartando la mirada. ¡No era su culpa que el ainu fuera tan bueno en eso!

Sintió como el peliazul acomodó su rostro a un lado del suyo, dejando que su respiración acariciara la oreja del mandarín, y una de sus manos se deslizó desde sus hombros hasta su pecho, pasando sus dedos lentamente por los pezones de este. Sintió complacido el estremecimiento de Ren.

-¿Te gusta que te toque aquí? – preguntó, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Ren, y a la vez pellizcando uno de sus pezones, recibiendo como total respuesta un jadeo ahogado, algo tardío. -¿No?

Ren entrecerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior. ¿Cómo es que el ainu era tan malhablado durante eso? Dios, aquello le calentaba aún mas, pero no podía responder a aquello, no podía despegar sus labios sin que saliera un gemido de ellos.

-No...Horo – gimió cuando el ainu había pasado su lengua por uno de sus torturados botones rosas, procediendo a morderlos, haciendo que el mandarín arqueara la espalda y aferrara sus manos a la sabana con fuerza.

¿Ahora iba muy lento? Siguió con el mismo tratamiento para el otro pezón hasta dejarlos duros, y continuó con su descenso pasando su lengua por ese abdomen plano, hasta su ombligo, introduciendo su lengua, haciendo que el chino se estremeciera y gimiera con desesperación.

Bien, ya no le haría esperar más.

-¿Uh...? – se incorporó ligeramente al sentir que todo aquel contacto que tenía con el peliazul se acababa, cuando vio que este planeaba hacer: El rostro del peliazul se acercaba con lentitud hacia su erección – Horo, Espe—

No pudo terminar la frase, cuando un fuerte gemido fue obligado a abandonar su boca. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca, intentando callar sus fuertes jadeos. Se mordió con fuerza el dorso de su mano, arqueando sus espalda al sentir como los dientes del ainu rozaban insistentemente la punta de su miembro, para luego tomarlo enteramente con su boca, deslizado su lengua lentamente por toda su longitud.

-¡Mhn!... Ho—Horo...-balbuceó, alejando un poco sus manos de su boca, viendo

como esta tenía la marca de sus dientes, sangraba ligeramente. – Yo... voy a...

El ainu sonrió, llevando su boca al extremo, dejando tan solo la punta dentro. ¿Qué hacer? El quería llevarle a la cumbre del placer, no importaba si después se lo recriminaba, así que lo lamentaba, pero iba a continuar.

-¡Espera! – dijo, cuando pudo recuperar la respiración, que le fue robada inmediatamente al sentir como la boca del ainu chupaba y mordía su erección, al punto de llevarlo a la cumbre en tan solo unos pocos segundos después.

El ainu sintió el cuerpo del mandarín tensarse, y se preparó para recibir la semilla en su boca. Levantó la vista, no quería perderse ninguna expresión del chino, quería grabar aquella imagen de su rostro lleno de placer. Ren se vio con fuerza, sintiéndose desfallecer en un momento. El peliazul se limpió con el dorso de la mano el resto de la semilla de Ren de su boca, irguiéndose sobre el cuerpo vulnerable del ojidorado.

-¿Puedo continuar? – susurró en su oído, acariciando de forma ausente los muslos del mandarín, separando sus piernas para posicionarse entre ellas. Le gustaría haber continuado por mucho mas aquella tortura, pero su miembro le recordaba que tenía asuntos pendientes, de tal forma que le dolía la espera. Ojalá Ren no estuviera tan cansado ;u;

-¿Quién...te dijo que te detuvieras? – exhaló Ren, con voz jadeante, abriendo aún mas sus piernas.

Oh dios, si esto seguía así, seguro que el no soportaría hasta estar dentro de Ren.

Llevó una de sus manos ya cubierta de lubricante hasta la entrada del mandarín, tanteando con cuidado, pendiente de cada expresión en el rostro de Ren, cualquier presión de la mano sobre su espalda, cualquier cosa que le indicara hasta el mas mínimo atisbo de dolor por su parte.

Introdujo con precaución uno de sus dedos, viendo la expresión de dolor que se formaba en su rostro, quiso detenerse.

-Ren, si quieres yo...

-No – le cortó, atrayéndole aún mas. Quería besarle... – Solo continúa.

Continuó abriéndose paso en la entrada de Ren, viendo con pesar como la expresión de dolor de su rostro no se iba, al contrario, persistía. Quizás estaba haciendo algo mal...

-¡Ahh! – gimió sensualmente el mandarín cuando el peliazul había tocado ese lugar en su interior, que le hacía mover las caderas contra esos dedos a pesar del dolor que aún sentía – Mhm...

Horokeu trago saliva, algo contrariado, ya no podía...

-Ren, yo...

-Si, solo ven – le apuró, entreabriendo los ojos para mirarle fijamente.

Se acomodó, temblando, entre las piernas abiertas de Ren, sintiendo como su miembro ya goteaba de necesidad. Introdujo con cuidado la punta, sintiendo como Ren se estremecía y temblaba al igual que el. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chino, terminando se entrar en aquella estrecha entrada que parecía transportarle al cielo.

Jadeó, no sabía si podía aguantar mucho tiempo sin moverse.

Se removió un poco, le dolía aún, pero no podía aguantar mucho mas, sentía como su excitación comenzaba a aumentar, y quería indicarle al ainu que siguiera, que ya se acostumbraría, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza decir cualquier cosa. Estaba seguro de que su voz saldría... necesitada.

-Nnh... – fue lo único que salió de su boca, al morderse los labios.

Cruzó las piernas alrededor de la cadera del ainu, empujándole para que le penetrara aún mas profundamente. Escuchó complacido el gemido que salió de la boca del peliazul, quien se incorporó para mirarle, jadeando.

-¿P—Puedo? – balbuceó, saliendo ligeramente.

Ren solo asintió, haciendo que el ainu comenzara el lento vaivén sobre el, haciéndole aferrarse con fuerza a sus hombros, intentando acallar sin éxito sus fuertes gemidos. Arqueó su espalda con una flexibilidad increíble cuando el ainu toco ese punto en su interior.

-No...M—Mas lento... – pidió, aferrando sus manos a las sábanas cuando el ainu comenzó a embestirle aún mas fuerte, provocándole unos deliciosos escalofríos, pero sentía que si continuaba así se vendría muy pronto. Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar aquellos gemidos que creía que podría reprimir. Creía que la sensación de aquellos sueños era real, pero no eran nada comparado a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, ese placer que rayaba en lo increíble. El ainu por su parte se sentía delirando ante el exquisito placer que le provocaba aquella estrecha entrada.

Disminuyó el ritmo un momento, intentando recuperar el aliento, pero de esa forma sentía aún mas aquellos estremecimientos. Además, estaba seguro que viendo aquella excitante expresión en el rostro del mandarín, no tardaría mucho en venirse.

-Gí—gírate – ordenó, deteniéndose un momento.

Ren no entendió a que venía ese repentino pedido por parte del ainu, pero no se resistió y se volteó, quizás estaba demasiado atontado y excitado como para pedir explicaciones. Quería seguir sintiendo esa deliciosa sensación, no importaba como.

Gimió con fuerza al sentir como el ainu le dio una fuerte embestida y colocaba ambas manos en su cintura, manteniendo ritmo fuerte y constante. Se sentía atrapado en un espiral de placer del que no quería salir jamás.

-No...¡ah! ¡Espera! – se quejó, al sentir como una de las manos del peliazul se colaba hasta su parte delantera, acariciando su miembro rápidamente.

Sentía que ya no tardaría mucho en venirse. Se acomodó sobre la espalda de Ren, lamiendo con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja de Ren, e incrementando el ritmo. No demoró más de unos minutos, cuando el chino se vino con fuerza en su mano, ahogando un gemido y estrechándose hasta lo imposible, haciendo que el mismo no aguantara mucho mas y se viniera dentro de él.

Ren se desplomó sobre la cama con el ainu sobre el. Trataba con dificultad el recuperar el aliento, y de seguro el chino intentaría hacer lo mismo, así que se quitó con cuidado, quedando boca arriba. Jamás había experimentado algo así...

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó suavemente, acariciando la espalda de Ren, quien aún yacía boca abajo con los ojos cerrados, con la respiración ligeramente irregular. Se sintió sonrojar cuando se vio reflejado en las doradas pupilas. – Creo que fue muy rápido...

El mandarín sonrió ligeramente, cerrando los ojos, había estado muy bien, demasiado bien para la primera vez, no imaginaba como al ainu aún así llegaba a parecerle que fue rápido.

-No, esta bien...

-¡Pero aún no lo pudimos hacer de la forma en que lo hacíamos en tu sueño!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Tu sabes, de la pose del misionero y...

-¡¿Qué acaso te parece poco?! ¡Yo soy el que recibe mayor daño! ¡No puedes hacer todo de una vez! – exclamó, ligeramente histérico. ¡Es que el ya no podía mas!

-¿Ni una más...? – pidió, colocando cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-¡No!

Ren se giró, dándole la espalda al ojinegro, para luego sentir aquellas manos curiosas en su cintura y ligeros besos en su cuello. Al parecer no iba a poder mantener sus convicciones...

Luego, fueron por una segunda ronda.

○○○○○○○○

Horo, ya completamente vestido, se había dedicado a contemplar aquel pacífico rostro dormir. Nunca imaginó que hacer el amor fuera tan agotador. Tampoco había imaginado que fuera tan increíble...

"Oh dios TuT... Eso fue tan... guay" Pensó, terminando de limpiar aquel perfecto cuerpo.

Suspiró, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, no era una buena combinación aquellos pensamientos y Ren dormido y desnudo sobre su cama. Le venían a la cabeza aquellas ideas que le diera Hao hace unos días...

-¡Ya, deja de pensar en eso! – murmuró, bajando la escalera de la casa para ir a dejar la toalla.

Pasó por al menos tres pasillos, pero, como temía, terminó perdiéndose entre tantas puertas, corredores y salones. Sentía su cabeza dar vueltas luego de 15 minutos de llegar a la misma escalera ¡Juraría que iba pegarse cabezazos contra la pared si veía otra vez aquel recibidor!

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tu? – preguntó una cantarina voz femenina tras de el.

Ran Tao acababa de llegar a su mansión, y tras de ella varios de sus sirvientes con muchas bolsas del centro comercial. Era miércoles y por lo tanto, día de reventar la tarjeta de En...¡Perdón! quise decir, día de ir de compras. ¡De seguro a su hijo le encantarían las nuevas camisas negras de seda! ¡Eran iguales a las otras cinco que tenía! Así no había duda de que le gustarían, y no se arriesgaría como la otra vez que le compró una camisa de color rosa...

¡No entendía como no le había gustado! ¡Era de ultima moda!

Bueno, volviendo al tema, apenas había entrado, se había encontrado con un joven alto, de cabello extraño en el descanso de la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones. ¿Acaso sería...?

Horo-Horo volteó con lentitud y miedo, viendo como al final de la escalera había una mujer de mediana estatura y hermosos rasgos chinos, de seguro era la madre de Ren. Genial, ¿Qué haría ahora?

-Hehe ñ.n...

○○○○○○○○

Se removió inquieto en la cama, sintiendo como las sabanas se le enredaban en las piernas. Manoteó un momento, para abrir los ojos lentamente. ¿Por qué estaba todo oscuro? Y aún mas importante, ¿Dónde estaba el ainu? Se incorporó un poco, dándose cuenta de que estaba vestido y lavado. Sonrió con suavidad, ya lo habían hecho y no había sido tan terrible como se lo había figurado, al contrario, le había encantado, se había maravillado de la forma que tenía el ainu de hacer el amor...

Si, eso no había sido tan solo sexo, había sido hacer el amor.

Se levantó, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su parte trasera. Quizás dos veces había sido demasiado.

-¿Eh? – se preguntó, al escuchar risas desde el comedor del primer piso. Se acercó hacia el salón con lentitud, sintiendo aún un leve dolor en su parte posterior. Asomó su cabeza a la sala, donde vio algo que había estado tratando de evitar desde que comenzó a tener aquellos odiosos sueños - ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!

-¡Ah, Ren! ¡Que bien que llegas! ¡Acabamos de partir el pastel de durazno que tanto te gusta! – Exclamó Ran, emocionada, ignorando olímpicamente la histeria impregnada en el grito de su hijo.

Al ainu le corrió senda gota de sudor desde su sien, estaba seguro de que Ren le regañaría por eso luego, y no entendía como su hermana y su madre ignoraban aquella crisis nerviosa de la que era víctima el más pequeño de la familia Tao.

-Ya... –suspiró la peliverde – descuida, siempre es así, es mejor ignorarlo. ¡Es genial que tenga a un chico tan guapo y simpático como tú para que le calme ese odioso carácter!

-Si, ya estoy acostumbrado a aquellas crisis – sonrió el ainu, comiendo algo de aquél delicioso pastel, sintiendo que se le hacía agua la boca ¡Era realmente muy bueno! – El pastel está muy bueno, Señora Tao.

- ¡Oh, no, no me llames así, tan solo dime Ran o Mamá! – Se rió la mujer, pasando por alto el creciente sombrerito de su hijo, quien parecía que en cualquier momento sacaba un cuchillo, o aquella lanza con la que tanto practicaba y los mataba a todos, cortándolos en pedacitos pequeños. - ¡Por cierto! – continuó Ran, emocionada, viendo al ainu - ¿Quieres ver fotos de Ren cuando era bebe?

-Mfmn – asintió Horo, con la boca llena.

-¡Espera, Mamá! – la llamó Jun, antes de que tan solo quedaran partículas de polvo en vez de la señora. - ¡Ahora podemos preguntarle si Ren es seme o uke!

-¡Cierto! – Ran Tao se sentó frente a su yerno, quien tragó duro al escuchar esa pregunta y sonrió apenado - ¿Y, nuestro Ren es seme o uke?

-Es...

-¡¡YA CALLENSE!! – Estalló Ren.

Solo se escuchó un gran estallido en la mansión, que hizo eco en toda la cuadra e hizo sonar varias alarmas de autos y ladrar a varios perros. Lo que más lamentaba Ran, era que tendría que pagar extra a la servidumbre para limpiar aquel desastre, y llamar a algún medico, urgente.

○○○○○○○○

**N**otas de **T**en**R**an: Hola querida gente del mundo nOn!!! Creo que no me demoré tanto en esta actualización nwn...-todos le miran feo - o.o...ñ.ñ bueno, quizás si me demoré mucho xD pero no tanto como del 4 al 5 cierto?... cierto? O.o No importa xD lo que importa es que este capi salió mas largo, así que conténtense con eso òwo

Bueno, como sea xD con respecto al fic, es segunda vez en mi vida que escribo un lemon sola, por lo tanto perdonen la indecencia a la que me atrevo llamarle 'lemon' xD, y en esto me refería a las variaciones con respecto a la trama, en el manga, el seme es mas baka xD y como que no cacha, pero aquí Horo se toma el power! Òwo. Bien, solo creo que queda un capítulo, y un extra que no me decido a hacer o no, a pesar de que estaría gracioso incluir varios de ellos, no se si sea capaz de imprimirle el humor del que requieren, todo depende de ustedes nwn. (cofreviewscof 9-9)

En fin, la dedicación especial es para Faye D porque gracias a ti ninia es que yo me atrevo a escribir lemon xDD!! Que sino lo dejaría como "Zippen Closed" xD Tu entiendes n3n En fin, ninia la amo de aquí al infinito w ! –Súper baxo no jutsu-

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Los leo todos pero me da flojera responderlos xD en fin, muchas gracias nwn es por ellos que uno se atreve a escribir :3

Escriban lindo D

¡Sayônara! w :Love:Heart:


	7. VII

**¡¿N**ightmare**?! **

**T**en**R**an**-S**ama

**--------**

- Diálogos

"pensamientos"

Narración normal

_Sueños_

--------

**Capítulo Final**

------

Se estiró frente a la ventana, admirando el hermoso día soleado afuera, mientras era observado de cerca por Hao, quien le conversaba sobre la pareja de tórtolos que ayer vieran salir de clases, y que por cierto, tuvieron que justificar mas tarde.

-Es un lindo día – comentó el inglés, apoyándose en el borde la ventana, viendo como comenzaban a llegar de a poco los estudiantes, esperando ver a la pareja del año.

-Un día para jugar, para hacer picnic y para saber que demonios pasó con el dúo ese – acotó, mirando el techo, estando de espaldas a la ventana. - ¿Crees que lo hayan hecho?

-Realmente, no tengo idea. Es casi impredecible la reacción de Ren... a veces – le miró de lado, curioso - ¿No me habías preguntado lo mismo ayer?

-Sip, ayer, aquí mismo.

-Ah, bien.

-¿De verdad no intuy— .? no terminó la frase, viendo interesado la entrada del salón.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, dando paso a un sonrojado Ren y un muy feliz ainu, quien cargaba ambas mochilas. Hao sonrió complacido, viendo de reojo a Lizerg, quien les miraba algo... descolocado. ¡Ese no parecía Ren! Es que... ¡Se veía tan achuchable!

Caminó con lentitud hacia su puesto, sintiendo la mirada fija de todos sobre el. ¿Qué pasaba que le miraban raro? No es como si hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana, es mas, creía que su leve cojeo producto de un muy buen encuentro era casi imperceptible. Tropezó ligeramente.

-¿Estas bien, Ren? – preguntó preocupado el ainu, asiéndole por la cintura – Te dije que quizás hubiera sido mejor que no hubieras venido.

-No, estoy bien – murmuró apenado, quitando aquellas manos de su cintura y acercándose a sus amigos. – Buenos días, Lizerg...

-Buenos días, Ren – sonrió complacido el peliverde, con su cortesía habitual.

-Si, buenos días para ti también, Ren – le llamó sarcástico el Asakura, después de haber saludado al ainu, no sin antes felicitarle por su logro. ¡Había domado a la bestia!

-Ah si, buenos días – bufó, no tenías ganas de ningún comentario sarcástico. De hecho, sentía su animo bastante relajado. Era primera vez en meses que se sentía tan ligero, y era quizás porque ya no se sentía víctima de aquel sueño.

Lizerg y Hao volvieron a sorprenderse ¿Acaso no iban a protagonizar la pelea-discusión matutina? Volvieron a ver al peliazul, quien sonreía sin caer en cuenta de aquello, sin quitar su atención de aquel tan suavizado chino. Definitivamente estaban en un universo alterno.

-¿Qué es eso en tu cabeza, Horo? – preguntó curioso el castaño, al ver que en vez de la acostumbrada banda, el ainu llevaba una venda blanca, seguramente recién cambiada, cayó en cuenta también que tenía algunas de ellas en sus brazos, cuando levantó uno de ellos para llevar su mano a la zona afectada.

¿Acaso Ren era Sado?

-Ah, esto – risa nerviosa por parte del peliazul, viendo como el mandarín apartaba la vista, sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.- Un pequeño incidente...

Se abrió la puerta del salón, dando paso a la profesora de Lenguaje, quien, como siempre, comenzó la clase con bastante ánimo. Hao se dirigió a su asiento, dando una rápida mirada a la pareja, riendo de forma disimulada al ver el leve respingo del chino al tomar asiento.

Ja, seguro que no lo habían hecho solo una vez.

o.o.o.o.o.o

-...Y luego de eso, Ren tomó su lanza y me atacó. – suspiró, con cascadas de lagrimas bajo sus ojos, ante la mirada divertida de Hao y la ligeramente preocupada de Lizerg.

-¡Le estabas hablando de mi vida sexual a mi madre y a mi hermana! – se excusó, llevando uno de aquellos arrollados que le había mandado su madre, a modo de disculpa por lo ocurrido ayer.

Estaban en la azotea de la escuela, almorzado con tranquilidad y escuchando la versión de la historia de boca del ainu, mientras Ren y ellos comían. El inglés se mostró bastante complacido ante el notorio cambio de su amigo, Ren estaba más hablador y relajado, no explotaba a cada provocación por parte de Hao, al contrario, parecía ignorarle totalmente. Por su parte, a Asakura le desagradaba totalmente aquel rechazo que tenía el mandarín a todas sus provocaciones, le hastiaba esa maldita actitud de 'Por-mi-tírate-a-un-pozo' que tenía. Es decir ¡¿Con quien iba a pelear ahora?!

-Hey, ¿Me das un poco? – preguntó el ainu, y sin esperar respuesta tomó aquel pedazo de carne que sostenía el chino con sus palitos.

-¡No tienes que comerlo de mis manos! – exclamó el ojidorado, bastante azorado. ¡Estaban frete a Hao y Lizerg, por Dios! Tenía que guardar un mínimo de postura para conservar su reputación, que ya bastante alterada estaba desde la llegada del ainu a su vida.

Desgracia en la que había caído al conocerlo.

-Vamos, fue solo un poco – respondió, riendo de forma cándida y dulce, provocando automáticamente una leve sonrisa en respuesta.

-Estamos en público, idiota. No puedes hacer eso en cualquier parte.

-¡Pero si sólo son Hao y Lizerg!

-Pero nada, ya me escuchaste – cortó el chino, cerrando los ojos un momento. No podría seguir la discusión si el ainu comenzaba a poner esos adorables pucheros.

Hao bufó molesto ¡Es que le iba a dar un coma diabético! Esos dos derramaban mas azúcar que una fábrica, y a el ya comenzaba a molestarle. Volteó hacia el inglés, notando como este, al igual que él, comenzaba a hastiarse.

-¿Crees que recuerden que estamos aquí? – preguntó Hao con toda la calma del mundo, acercándose al peliverde, quien tenia una sonrisa por demás forzada.

-No, no lo notan – respondió con simpleza. Casi podía ver las cantidades industriales de miel cayendo sobre ellos como si de una gran ola se tratara, y ya estaba ahogándose. - ¿Crees que deberíamos irnos?

-Si, solo espera un momento – sonrió malévolamente, poniéndose de pie y carraspeando ligeramente para que le prestaran atención. – ehem…

Nada, Ren y Horokeu seguían en su pequeño mundo.

-EHEM…

…

-¡PRESTENME ATENCIÓN, MALDITA SEA! – Explotó de una vez el castaño, logrando al fin la atención de aquél dúo azul-púrpura.

-No tienes que gritar, Hao, con una llamada pequeña hubiera bastado – le regañó Ren, con cara de "eres patético".

-¿Una llamada? –pronunció, modulando con énfasis cada sílaba ¡Pero si les había llamado en todos los tonos posibles! Una GRAN vena adornó la piel bronceada del castaño ¡Es que iba a…!-¡Mira, peq—

Se detuvo súbitamente cuando sintió una suave caricia sobre su hombro, volteó ligeramente viendo como Lizerg le sonreía ligeramente. "Déjamelo a mi, Hao" moduló lentamente, bajando automáticamente toda aquella ira contenida. Gracias a Kamisama que el peliverde estaba allí, de seguro que si hubiera estado solo, en este momento se estaría liando a golpes con el chino.

-Se ven muy felices ahora, chicos – habló Lizerg, con su habitual tono suave y delicado-

-Si, lo somos –contestó el peliazul por ambos, aferrando firmemente la cintura de Ren, quien se removió algo inquieto.

-Me alegro – expresó con sinceridad perfectamente fingida – pero debo advertirles algo, porque me siento algo responsable de ustedes.

Lizerg hizo una dramática pausa antes de proseguir, moviendo sus manos de forma nerviosa. Ren lo miraba expectante ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para le tomara tanto trabajo expresarlo? Vamos, que Lizerg era de esas personas terriblemente elocuentes, de los que saben usar bien "empero" en una frase común. Por su parte, Horo sólo creía que le ponía demasiado dramatismo ¡Si aquí el de los espectáculos era Hao!

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordarlo. Nunca volvería a acercarse a Hao cuando este tuviera fósforos y hojas de papel en la mano.

-Puede que ahora su relación vaya bien, pero… - empezó a hablar el inglés de forma calmada- ya que ambos son hombres, la situación es mucho más difícil que la de una pareja normal; puede que nosotros los hayamos aceptado fácilmente, ya que Ren es nuestro amigo, pero…

- ¡Pero…! –continuó Hao, tomando la palabra. Vamos, que el verdecito se estaba llevando todo el crédito y el protagonismo ¡El era el malvado de la historia! ¡La bruja que le daba manzanas _nockeadoras_ al princeso-Ren!- la sociedad no lo hará tan fácilmente; les aislará, los tildará de pervertidos, indecentes, y de que se les quema el arroz ¡No se asusten! Es sólo un pequeño inconveniente en su dulce vida. Mientras se quieran, _se lleven bien_ y **no se maten en el camino** ¡Todo estará bien!

Silencio Absoluto.

- ¡Claro, es simple! – dijo el inglés, tomando del brazo a Hao para salir rápidamente de allí, antes de que Ren comenzara con su típica histeria de mediodía.

-¡Claro que es simple! – replicó el peliazul, bufando con cansancio y apretando aún más el abrazo en el que sostenía a su chinito. – ¿Cierto, Ren?

El Tao se mantuvo en silencio, apoyando una de sus manos sobre las del chico del norte. Lo que decía Lizerg era cierto, escalofriantemente cierto; quizás el se había acostumbrado demasiado a las cosas fáciles, después de todo, sus amigos y su familia eran casos muy raros; la gente _normal_ nunca reaccionaría bien ante _ese_ tipo de relaciones, su mismo padre no lo hacía ¿Qué haría cuando se enterara?

También era consciente de que él y Horokeu no eran una pareja normal; que no podían pasar más de veinte minutos sin que se pelearan por cada mínima estupidez ¡Ni siquiera cuando tenían sexo se calmaban! Estabas seguro de que Horo debía quererlo mucho como para soportarlo, pero seguro que un día se aburriría y se iría.

Y él… ¿Qué haría entonces?

-¿Ren?

-Oye, Horo… - empezó a hablar, casi en un susurro, volteándose ligeramente, lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás incómodo? – Respondió preocupado, aflojando el agarre que sostenía - ¿Te estaba apretando mucho? ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que a veces estas tan lindo que—!

-Terminemos- soltó rápidamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Terminemos con esto! –casi gritó, alejándose abruptamente de él, quedando de frente.

Era lo mejor. Si seguía con el idiota, no podría soportar una separación después; Horo se iba ganando poco a poco, a punta de amor y algo de acoso sexual, su corazón, y si continuaban con esa relación…

Ya no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer.

-¿Es porque soy malo en la cama? ¡Ren, te juro que iré mejorando con la práctica!

-¡¿Ah?! ¡No, no es—!

-¡Sólo me falta práctica! Pronto mejoraré lo suficiente como para hacerte venir cinco veces en una sola ron—

-¡HOROKEU! –gritó Ren, sintiendo que se hiperventilaba ¡Que se estaba imaginando todo, por Dios!

-¿Es porque te molesto demasiado?

-…No

-¿Es porque soy feo?

-¡No!

-¿Porque me vine dentro de ti sin cond—?

-¡NO! – replicó, casi tan rojo como el color del barniz de uñas nuevo de Hao. – ¡Deja de pensar en sexo, maldito maniático!

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo… no va a funcionar, Horo-Horo, no a funcionar… -repitió cansado, llevando una de sus manos a la sien, sintiendo repentinamente muy cansado.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Yo te amo, tú me amas, nos amamos! – explicó didácticamente, sonriendo como siempre, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada hastiada.

-¡Tu me hartas, yo te golpeo, nos peleamos! – replicó con tono de burla. – ¡Es lo mismo, gran imbécil!

-¡Pues tú me hartas también y no por eso vamos a llevarnos mal!

-¡Claro que nos llevamos mal!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no, maldito chino cabeza de alfiler!

-¡¿Ves cómo estamos peleando ahora?! – replicó, completamente exasperado. ¡A veces le daban ganas de matarlo!

-¡No estamos peleando!

-Ah, no, claro que no ¡Sólo nos hablamos muy fuerte con palabras hirientes! –Respondió con sarcasmo - ¡Es una pelea, Horo!

-¡Te digo que no lo es!

-¿Qué es, entonces?

Horokeu sonrió, descolocando un momento a Ren. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con—?

PAF

-¡¿Q—Qué demonios crees que haces, imbécil?! – gritó, llevándose una mano al rostro. ¡Horo-horo le había dado un puñetazo con ganas!

-Peleo contigo, "duraznito".

-¿C—Cómo me llamaste? – no era posible que Horo supiera de ese apodo, no él. No tenía como enterarse de… - ¿Acaso Jun…?

-¡Eras tan lindo cuando bebé! ¡Especialmente en esa foto en la bañe—!

-¡¡MALDITO BASTARDO!!

Horo se enteraría de quien era Ren Tao. Nadie, absolutamente nadie más que su hermana y su madre podían llamarle "Duraznito" y vivir para contarlo.

-¡Vuelve aquí, maldito cobarde! – corrió tras el ainu, quien antes de recibir un golpe que lo mandaría a conocer a sus antepasados, había huido a todo lo que sus piernas daban.

Horokeu aumentó ligeramente la velocidad, girando por los pasillos de la escuela sin perder a Ren tras de sí. Sonrió aún más; sabía que Ren olvidaría todo aquello de terminar si es que encendía su animo un poco. Una buena pelea descargaría toda su tensión.

-¡Reza a todos tus ancestros por que no te alcance, Hoto-hoto!

Horokeu tragó con dificultad. Quizás lo del "duraznito" había sido demasiado…

-¡Te tengo!

-¡AGH!

Que los grandes espíritus se apiaden de tu alma, Horo u.u.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Ren apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano, algo aburrido, viendo cómo el ainu dormía sobre su cama. Se sentía algo culpable por haberle tratado _así_ –patadas, puñetazos y hasta mordidas en lugares no muy frecuentados por el toque de otras personas-, pero se lo tenía bien merecido. Jamás pensó que esa foto la vería alguien más, y mucho menos que la historia del duraznito saliera a la luz.

Pero para su suerte, aparte de su familia más cercana, sólo Horo lo sabía.

Suspiró ligeramente, alejando aquellos cabellos rebeldes que siempre caían sobre el rostro del ainu cuando éste dormía (o estaba en un pseudo estado de inconciencia inducido por personajes provenientes de China). Después de haber traído, con ayuda de Hao y Lizerg, al ainu a su casa, de que trataran un poco las heridas que le habían provocado, y de que lo dejaran descansando en su propia cama, Ren se dio cuenta de que Horo había montado todo ese espectáculo a propósito.

A pesar de lo poco que lo conocía, él siempre sabía hasta donde podía llegar a molestarlo sin que el sintiera deseos de acabar con él. Era casi un juego; un juego en el que ambos compartían un mundo aparte de todos, donde el otro era todo en ese momento, aunque sólo fuera atención para lograr ganar; un instante en el que toda la gente sobre el planeta desaparecía, y les daba espacio para batallar a sus anchas. Ren siempre supo que las peleas eran algo esencial y especial entre ellos, pero jamás lo había notado hasta ese momento.

Después de todo, el idiota no era tan tonto como parecía.

-Uh… ¿Ren? –

El aludido levantó la vista, notando que el Usui recién abría sus ojos. Le ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

-Siento que me hubiera pasado un camión por encima… - se quejó, llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza, donde la venda de la mañana había aumentado su grosor.

-Hn, te lo tenías bien merecido – respondió, apoyándose completamente en el respaldo de la silla.

-Eres un delicado, señor "duraznito"

-Horo—

-¡Ya se, ya se! Es sólo una broma. – rió nuevamente, para luego relajar su expresión a sólo una sonrisa calmada.

Se quedaron así durante algunos momentos, sosteniéndose la mirada nada más que por querer; no era un duelo de miradas, no eran miradas deseo, ni mucho menos miradas asesinas, eran sólo dos personas disfrutando de la compañía mutua, comunicando sus sentimientos sin la necesidad de palabras.

Era lo mejor. Seguro si uno de los dos hubiera abierto la boca para decir algo, la pelea no se hubiera hecho esperar.

-Calladito se ve más bonito, señorito – habló el ainu, sonriendo de forma pícara. Era demasiado amor por un día.

-Debí cortarte la lengua.

-¡Oh no! Luego la extrañarías – respondió dramático, acercando a Ren a su rostro.- Nos perderíamos de muchas cosas…

-Sólo cállate, Hoto-Hoto.

-¡Que es Hor—!

El Tao no lo dejó terminar, tomando con fuerza y ambas manos la cabeza del ainu, juntando ambas bocas con rudeza. Le encantaban los labios de Horo-horo, le atraían de una forma insana y particular; le fascinaba probarlos, morderlos a su gusto, recibir una respuesta casi inmediata a sus toscas caricias. En nada se parecían a los de sus sueños; en su sueño premonitorio jamás podía probarlos; eran secos, huidizos, cada vez que se acercaba a ellos parecía desvanecerse como el agua entre sus dedos. En cambio, los del verdadero Horo eran todo un reto para él; todo él era una prueba. Abrió ligeramente sus labios cuando sintió que el peliazul le incitaba a profundizar su beso, pero no lo suficiente. Sonrió y mordió ligeramente la lengua ajena al escuchar un gruñido insatisfecho de su contraparte; lo dejó entrar, acariciándole, luchando y dejándose dominar –no muy fácilmente- por el ainu. Sólo se separó cuando sentía que el aire que faltaba se comenzaba a notar en su cara, haciendo juego con el pelo del Usui.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, respirando algo agitado, sintiendo la respiración del otro sobre sus labios, indicándole que aún estaban muy cerca. No quería mirarlo.

-¿Ren?

-¿Hm?

-Abre los ojos.

Sin quererlo realmente, obedeció, topándose de lleno con esos ojos tan oscuros y brillantes ¿Cuántas veces no había abierto los ojos y se había topado con el techo de la habitación? Pero no, allí estaba su peor pesadilla, frente a él, tan cerca y tan real como cualquiera de sus amigos, como él mismo.

¿Qué importaba que hubieran terminado juntos por culpa de un sueño? ¿Qué importaba que la gente no los aceptara? Sus amigos si lo hacían, su madre y su hermana también,… de su padre él ya se encargaría; pero, aunque sólo fueran ellos los que los apoyaban, le bastaba y sobraba. Los demás podían irse al demonio.

-Te quiero – susurró el peliazul, tomando el rostro del otro con suavidad desacostumbrada, dándole un suave y casto beso en los labios.

-Hnn… -fue lo único que pudo vocalizar.

-Si Ren, se que tu también. – bromeó, antes de juntar nuevamente sus labios.

o.o.o.o.o.o

-Es un lindo día – comentó el inglés, apoyado en la ventana.

-Sí, muy lindo – respondió el castaño – No quieras quitarme el crédito, yo soy el que repite lo mismo dos días, Lizerg.

-¿No crees que fuimos demasiado duros con ellos ayer? – siguió, hablando, ignorando olímpicamente el otro comentario – Quizás Ren se lo tomo en serio y…

-¡BUENOS DÍAS! – saludó enérgicamente el ainu, entrando por la puerta del salón, seguido de cerca por Ren.

-No, Lizerg, esos dos son como las canas, mientras más intentas deshacerte de ellas, se multiplican.

Ren dejó su mochila sobre su banco, para luego acercarse a sus amigos, saludándolos como siempre. Lo típico, Hao dice un comentario que molesta a Ren, éste se enfada, le contesta, Hao se molesta, y sigue el intercambio, todo visto de cerca por un tranquilo peliverde y un extrañamente pasivo peliazul.

-¿Pasó algo bueno, Horo-horo? – preguntó con calma, viendo como Hao ya comenzaba a sacar su caja de fósforos. Dentro de dos minutos intervendría para prevenir un incendio en la escuela.

-La conversación que tuviste ayer con Ren mejoró las cosas, sólo eso – habló calmado, volteando hacia él. – Pero no creas que no se cuales fueron sus intenciones.

-Haha, claro. – Lizerg sonrió con calma. Horokeu era más observador de lo que parecía, y a veces tenía la suficiente madurez y entereza (o quizás su misma torpeza e idiotez) para enfrentar a Ren (además de salir con vida) en su propio juego. – Pero gracias a eso, Ren ya no sufre de esas pesadillas.

-Hm…

-¡Vete a quemar mierda, Barbie de cuarta! – le gritó Ren, saliendo totalmente ofuscado del salón.

-¡Ren!

El inglés observó como Horo seguía como un perrito al Tao, seguramente para apaciguar un poco sus ánimos; mientras tanto, Hao guardaba sus fósforos y encendedores en su bolsillo especial, acercándose nuevamente a la ventana.

-Parece que Ren ha vuelto a la normalidad – comentó el pelilargo, sonriendo ligeramente. Podría molestarlo y todo, pero aquel odioso joven era su amigo de todas formas, uno de los pocos que tenía. Era normal que se preocupara por el.

Muy a la manera de Hao, claro, pero preocupado al final.

-Claro, Barbie. – respondió, aludiendo al ultimo insulto que había dicho el chino; al parecer también había desarrollado nuevos apodos para el Asakura.

-Sólo me tienes envidia porque no tienes mi cabello de comercial.

-Claro, Hao, claro. – rió, girándose para ir a su asiento. Dentro de poco comenzaría la clase.

Diethel sintió como era halado firmemente por la camisa, hasta que su espalda quedó totalmente apoyada sobre el firme pecho del castaño. Estaba totalmente confundido, no sabía que demonios tendría planeado ese pirómano ahora. Sintió la suave respiración de Hao sobre su oído, rozando sus labios ligeramente contra ellos.

-Oye, Lizerg – habló casi en un susurro, lo suficientemente audible que solamente ellos lo escucharan. – De casualidad ¿No has soñado conmigo últimamente?

El inglés casi suelta una carcajada, si no se hubiera sentido tan nervioso y divertido en ese momento. ¿Acaso Hao estaba…?

-Oh sí, Hao – contestó – muchas veces.

-¡¿L—Lo dices en serio?!

Sólo se limito a sonreírle encantadoramente, apartándose rápidamente del babeante castaño que, segundos después, fue impactado por un ente azul a gran velocidad; un ente denominado comúnmente como Horokeu Usui.

-¡No, Ren, te juro que nunca más intentaré hacerlo en los baños!

-¡CALLATE IMBÉCIL!

PAF

Lizerg tomó asiento con calma, suspirando con suavidad. Ellos nunca cambiarían.

**The End.**

o.o.o.o.o.o

**Notas de la autora**: OMGOMGOMGOMG!! –Ryuu corre como loca por la casa- LO TERMINÉ!! Asdafdf!!! Ehem… Listo, recuperé la compostura xD. Ahora si puedo expresarme bien.

Este fic se publicó por primera vez el 16 de Enero del 2007, y el capitulo 6 fue subido el 19 de Octubre del 2007, ya han pasado casi dos años, y al fin subo el último capítulo de esta historia. Debo admitir que es una de mis favoritas, y que ha sufrido todos mis cambios de escritura, ánimo y perspectivas sobre los personajes; como pueden ver, es un fanfic bastante especial, ya que me trae recuerdos y representa cosas muy importantes para mi (El manga en el que me basé fue le primer manga yaoi que leí, Shaman King es una de las series que aun me gustan de mi infancia, lo escribí cuando aún estaba en secundaria, y ahora estoy en la universidad; también este fic lo comencé a publicar cuando aún participaba en HxR Fanclub en Dz). Además debo agregar que es el primer fic que escribo sola que termino :D Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Sobre el capítulo, no se. Volví a ver Shaman King hace unas pocas semanas, y me di cuenta de muchas cosas; muchas perspectivas sobre los personajes, las cuales estaban tergiversadas en mi mente después de tanto leer fics xD. Es por eso que en este ultimo capítulo cambian un poco sus personalidades :3 espero que no les haya disgustado eso. Sobre el **"Duraznito" **xD fue algo que se ocurrió en el momento; la idea es que Jun le mostró a Horo una foto de bebé Ren desnudo xD en la bañera, y pues, el trasero de los bebes se parece a los duraznos del animé, de ahí que a Ren le dijeran "duraznito". Por supuesto, es esas cosas vergonzosas de tu niñez que tu no quieres que nadie sepa xD. También, quienes hayan leído el manga, notarán que termino de una forma totalmente diferente, y lo sé; fue sólo lo que la inspiración trajo a mis dedos y lo escribí.

Por ultimo, debo agradecerle enormemente a **Fayewi, Takao, y Moli-Nee-chan **:3 que siempre me estuvieron presionando y apoyando para que terminara el fic –látigos y amenazas incluidas por Faye-, las adoro con todo mi yo my dears!

A todos los que leyeron, muchas gracias!!´

¿Review? 9.9


End file.
